


Down the Wandering Path

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 19,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: Ficlets and drabbles from tumblr prompts for Yuri!!! On Ice. Some explicit, some not.





	1. Movie Night (Oh, the Horror!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@amberpeace](http://amberpeace.tumblr.com/): Viktuuri and watching a horror movie

The room is dark, and the laptop screen brightens with a flash of lightning. On screen, the unsuspecting victims jump, and beside Yuuri, Viktor jumps as well, grabbing onto Yuuri's arm.

"What was that in the background? I saw something, Yuuri!" He gives a little quiver when thunder rumbles on the laptop's tinny speakers.

Yuuri says nothing, pushing up his glasses as they reflect the light from the laptop. He wants to smile, but he hasn't gotten Viktor worked up enough yet; it's too early. "I didn't see anything."

Viktor makes a little noise, like Vicchan used to make. It tugs at Yuuri's heartstrings, but he stays strong. "If you say so... _eek!_ What was that!" Viktor gasps, when lightning flashes again and highlights someone standing behind the teenagers on screen. Yuuri's lips twitch at the sight of the bloody knife, footsteps slow and careful. Someone is about to die.

"Are you okay, Viktor?"

"No, I'm not okay!" Viktor says shrilly. Yuuri has no pity for him; Viktor was the one who chose a horror movie for the night. "I don't like this! I don't want to watch this anymore! They're all going to d-- _oh my god what is that Yuuri!!!!_ " His shriek ends when he climbs into Yuuri's lap and clutches his shoulders, hiding his face in Yuuri's neck, and Yuuri finally smiles, reaching up to hug Viktor while pausing the video on several bloody corpses.

"It's okay, Viktor. I'm here. Let’s cuddle for a while, okay?"


	2. Maybe He's Born With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@hystericblue](http://hystericblue.tumblr.com/): <3 Victuuri photo ops for a magazine or something and the photographer wants boring pics where they pout at the camera, victor wants to set something on fire/be extra extra

"And tilt your head... yes, there. Good job, Mr. Katsuki. Smile a little. Mr. Nikiforov, don't move."

Viktor doesn't move, but he wants to. Yuuri is quiet at his side, large brown eyes blinking calmly at the photographer, red lips pursed in a comely pout. Viktor wants to kiss that pout right off his lips, but that would mess up the lipstick and Viktor would get in trouble.

Again.

It's not his fault. Yuuri is gorgeous every moment of every day, but something about the red matte smeared across his plush lips threatens to destroy every one of Viktor's careful promises not to do anything to embarrass Yuuri in public. (They had a discussion. Viktor only agreed when Yuuri swore he wouldn't kiss Viktor outside the house anymore. Now they have a tasteful arrangement where he gets five public kisses a day.)

He hopes he gets to keep the lipstick. It looks so lovely on Yuuri. Though if he doesn't get to kiss Yuuri soon, he might set something on fire, and soon.

"Good, good. Now Mr. Nikiforov, turn to face Mr. Katsuki but look back at the camera. Mr. Katsuki, tilt your head down, lean into him."

"This is so embarrassing," Yuuri mutters, though only Viktor hears it, low and warm against his ear.

He hums, some of his frustration fading. "Just a little longer, my love."

"That's what you said half an hour ago."

"Mr. Katsuki, please stop talking."

Yuuri turns away for a moment, and Viktor catches a scowl crossing his red lips. Viktor bites back a sigh of admiration. The photographer hisses something, clearly displeased, but Viktor is already ignoring him, reaching up to take Yuuri's chin in his hand.

"Yuuri," he croons, and Yuuri's gaze flashes up to him, a beautiful blush touching his cheeks. Viktor grins and drags his thumb purposefully across Yuuri's bottom lip, taking away a red stain. Yuuri opens his mouth, half-led by Viktor's smirk, then something in his eyes brightens, reminding him of _Eros_ , before he leans in to press a kiss to Viktor's pale cheek.

Yuuri leaves a red kiss mark behind. He grins, and Viktor falters, undone. 

The photographer stops talking abruptly, then begins taking pictures rapidly. Viktor can't bring himself to care.


	3. The Bäckahäst and the Tsuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@songstersmiscellany](https://songstersmiscellany.tumblr.com/): <3 Viktor/Yuuri: Viktor as [Bäckahäst/bækhest](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neck_\(water_spirit\)#B.C3.A4ckah.C3.A4st.2C_b.C3.A6khest), the white brook horse of Scandinavian lore, or Yuuri as [the Crane Wife](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsuru_no_Ongaeshi). If you can avoid the usual tragic end of these tales, even better. ;p

Once upon a time, a young man walked the woods alone, his heart lost. The shadows crept close and his feet wandered where his eyes could not see, but they led him all the same, to a spring hidden amidst the trees.

There the young man collapsed, and he drank and drank until his lungs no longer burned, and finally, at the water's edge, he slept.

When he woke, a white horse stood before him, long silvery mane fluttering in the breeze. The morning light shone over him, and his eyes were blue. 

_What a magnificent creature,_ the man thought, and he wished to touch the horse. "How beautiful you are," he told the horse, who whisked and smiled, then spoke.

"You're not from around here," the horse said.

The man was taken aback. "You can tell?"

The horse tilted his head, silken hair falling across his neck. "You wear clothes strange to this area. They are well made, but they are foreign just the same."

The man sighed, looking upon his fine _kimono_ with cranes stitched into the silk. It was rather obvious. "I do not know the clothes of this area. I am a stranger to your woods. My apologies."

The horse shook his head. "You're not surprised by my ability to speak. Say, would you like a ride, fellow? I am strong and can carry you for several leagues."

The man looked at him thoughtfully. It could be a trick. "Further than my slippers, I wonder?" And he pulled out a pair of silk slippers, which had been touched by magic. This the horse could see plainly, and immediately he thought, _What a magnificent creature. This is no ordinary human._

Aloud the horse said, "Why have you come to my woods, if you can walk so far so easily?"

The man shrugged, a little blush coming to his cheeks. "I ran away from the family I liked. They wanted me to weave them beautiful clothes, but they broke their promise and I had to leave."

"How terrible," the horse cried. "What promise did they break?"

"I told them they could not look upon me while I wove. It was to protect them," the man said, his dark eyes saddening. "If they saw me in my natural form, they would not love me anymore."

"What is your natural form?" the horse asked, blue eyes widening.

In response, the man turned into a crane, dipping his long neck nervously. The horse was taken aback, but then he jumped with glee, and in a small flash, he too changed -- into a man. Perplexed, the crane stared up into the horse's new face, silvery hair falling over blue eyes.

"You're like me," the horse said, and the crane had to change back into a human, for the horse took his hands and swung him around. "Call me Viktor! Let us walk the lands together! We can trick humans if we wish, or frolic in the fields, or climb the mountains and drink the stars!"

"O-okay," the crane said, stuttering and alarmed, but then he was laughing. "Call me Yuuri. Do you always trick humans, Viktor? Do you not like them?"

Viktor sniffed, throwing his hair back as if he were still a horse, and Yuuri smiled to see it. "Humans are silly things. They either want to work me, or to ride me, or to use me for their own selfishness. I have a trick, you see -- if a human climbs my back, they cannot get down, unless I let them. I drown them and take their energy for my own."

"That's cruel, Viktor," Yuuri told him, dipping his head at the admonishment, but Viktor only smiled at him. "I like humans. I wish they were less nosy, but I like them all the same. If they are kind to me, then I will weave them beautiful cloth to make them rich. But they cannot look upon me, for I can only weave when I am a crane."

"Will you stay with me, Yuuri? I like both your forms. I won't drown you, or make you weave for me. I want to know you and love you," Viktor begged, clasping Yuuri's hands and drawing him close.

Yuuri blushed, but he met Viktor's gaze shyly, pleased. "I will walk with you, Viktor. I will not ride you, nor push you to work. I think I can love you, if you ask me again tomorrow."

"I can think of a few ways you could ride me, if you wished," Viktor said slyly.

Yuuri's face turned bright red. "Viktor!"


	4. Friendship is Magic (And Questionable Cooking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@wakeanyday-blog](http://wakeanyday-blog.tumblr.com/): Friendship! Phichit and Yuuri. About them creating a "brilliant" Japanese and Thai fushion dish during their time in Detroit.

The counter is covered in vegetables, packages of noodles, chicken. Four bottles of sauces line up in front of them like captains in a war host, and above them loom the two generals, surveying each other with suspicious dignity.

" _Pad thai,_ " Phichit says. 

Yuuri's lips tighten slightly. " _Yakisoba._ "

Phichit sniffs. " _Panang gai._ "

Yuuri outright frowns. " _Yakitori,_ if we're going there."

Phichit gasps, putting a hand to his chest. "Yuuri! We should put the chicken with curry if anything! I'll make you a nice _gai pad pongali_ , you'd like that! It's just like _katsudon_!"

Yuuri's nostrils flare in indignation. "How dare you compare this to _katsudon_ \--"

Phichit whips out his phone in response and pushes it into Yuuri's face. A bowl of stirfry chicken stares back at him, bits of egg and vegetables decorating the rice. He squints, and Phichit makes a whining sound, loud enough that Yuuri starts laughing.

"Okay, okay, but that's nothing like _katsudon_ and you know it. Though maybe we could make it a little like _katsudon._ _Gai pad pongali don._ " They grin at each other.

Phichit starts chopping up vegetables, and Yuuri makes a thin sauce with some of Phichit's curry paste. He can make katsudon from muscle memory alone, but it's strange not making it with _mirin_ , a staple of his father's kitchen. He gets to keep the _dashi_ in, but he has no idea how it'll go with the curry paste -- they'll find out, at least. 

The rice cooker heats up quickly, one of the nice ones that Phichit and Yuuri put their meager money together for, and soon they have piles of onion and bean sprouts and peppers alongside the chicken. A bowl of whisked eggs sits beside the stove. Yuuri and Phichit look at each other, then take deep breaths and set the oil to heat.

Yuuri just barely resists breading the chicken. He gets to use corn starch instead, which Phichit insists is quite useful, but as Yuuri stares at the bubbling oil and chicken, he just can't see it. Never mind that it isn't pork -- it should be _breaded_ , at least.

"This isn't right," he whimpers, but Phichit grasps his shoulder.

"Hold strong, Yuuri. We can do this."

Yuuri takes a deep breath, then moves the chicken to a plate of paper towels to drain. In go the vegetables, the onions and peppers crisping quickly, and Phichit leans over his shoulder, dark eyes widening with fascination. "You're a good cook, Yuuri!" he says, grinning, and Yuuri sighs again.

"This is going to end in disaster," he moans. Phichit only laughs.

They add the sauce. The pan quickly simmers, and Yuuri tosses the chicken on top, then pours the eggs over it, covering it quickly. Phichit times it silently, and together they stare for thirty seconds, watching the eggs turn firm, just barely.

"Time!" Phichit calls, frantic, and Yuuri yanks off the lid. Phichit supplies two bowls, and Yuuri lays the ensemble gently over the steamed rice. Phichit tops it with cilantro and basil; Yuuri's hand creeps toward the mayo, but Phichit grabs him and pulls him away at the last minute.

They sit at the table, staring down at their daring dish.

Yuuri takes a deep breath. " _Gai pad pongali..._ "

"... _don,_ " Phichit finishes.

The two grin at each other and take a bite.


	5. and i give in (to you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@the-blackdash](http://the-blackdash.tumblr.com/): light bdsm Bottom!Dom!Yuuri and Sub!Victor

Yuuri tugs lightly on the leash, reclining back against the pillows. The lamps hanging over their bed gleam beneath the morning light, the sun's rays beginning to catch on the steel, warming them with color. Pinks and yellow, the soft orange of dawn. The colors catch on the buckle of Viktor's collar, his eyes bright this morning, half-closed in adoration.

Viktor comes to him, kneeling between Yuuri's legs and waiting, obedient. Sweet and gentle and soft, everything Yuuri dreamed of for years, his own idol to order around.

It makes Viktor happy, to obey Yuuri, and that makes Yuuri happier than any fantasy he ever had about Viktor. He smiles and pets Viktor's hair back, not minding when Viktor leans into his hand, sweetly nuzzling him.

"You've been so good, Viktor," Yuuri murmurs, leaning down to kiss him. "You can speak now."

"Yuuri," Viktor says without waiting, the word spilling from his lips like a release, pent up pressure from holding it back all night. Yuuri didn't let him say a word, watching his body instead for any cues that Viktor was uncomfortable, but Viktor never gave his safeword, never gave any hint that he didn't want this. Yuuri softens, tugging him down into the cradle of his thighs, feeling Viktor press against his hip and swell with lust.

"You've been so good," Yuuri says again, and Viktor laps up the praise, needful. He kisses Viktor's lips, murmuring the words into his open mouth. "Prepare me."

Viktor inhales, harsh against his lips, his hands lifting a little to touch Yuuri's thighs. Then he leans back and reaches for the beside drawer, finding lube and a condom. He meets Yuuri's eyes briefly, then squeezes lube onto his fingers and reaches between Yuuri's legs, gently probing.

Yuuri sighs. He knows Viktor prefers to be gentle, but he also knows that Viktor needs to let go for a little while. "Don't go slow. Be firm, Viktor."

Viktor swallows, and Yuuri follows the line of his throat, watching it work against the knot that surely tightens his voice, the need he feels for Yuuri's approval. Two fingers slide into him, and Yuuri groans, his head falling back as Viktor prepares him, his body taking the intrusion gladly. Viktor shudders a little, his gaze falling to watch his fingers, careful in his preparations, and Yuuri loves him for it, loves that Viktor would do anything for him.

Soon, Viktor's fingers are rubbing over the little gland inside him, and Yuuri gasps, reaching for him. "Viktor, now -- now, do it now."

"Yuuri," Viktor whispers, then stiffens for speaking out of turn.

Yuuri shakes his head, combing Viktor's hair back. "You can speak, it's okay, I didn't take that back. Now, Viktor."

"Yes," Viktor whimpers, tearing the condom package open. A moment later, his slick cock presses against Yuuri, opening him up, filling him, and his body aches for it, as if it had missed Viktor all this time.

"Yes," Yuuri sighs, moans, grasping at Viktor's arms. " _Now,_ Viktor, please."

"Yuuri, I love you," Viktor moans into his skin, leaning in to kiss him, and thrusts into him, harder than Yuuri had anticipated, driving him back into the pillows, and it _burns_ for a moment -- and Yuuri loves it, loves him for it, loves that Viktor gives him this, every time.

"Viktor, harder, do it _harder,_ " Yuuri orders, pulling the leash, pulling Viktor in closer. Viktor shudders.

" _Yuuri._ "


	6. Don't Trick Me, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@cloudycatcalamity](http://cloudycatcalamity.tumblr.com/): Victuuri fantasy au, where Victor is a spirit who tries to woo farmer!Yuuri bc he's sweet and #hot, but Yuuri realizes he's not human and looks for the attached strings (but there ain't any).

The sun beats down on the farmer's back, covered by a thin shirt to protect his skin, but Viktor can see the outlines of his muscles, strong from years of tending to the fields and animals.

He sighs. Yuuri is one of the most beautiful people he has ever met, and Viktor has fallen hopelessly in love. 

Yuuri the farmer has no wife, no husband, no illicit affairs that come to him in the middle of the night -- just him and his admittedly cute dogs Makkachin and Vicchan, whom Viktor would steal in an instant if he didn't want to avoid making Yuuri cry.

If only Yuuri would come away with him! Viktor suddenly finds he cannot take it anymore -- he cannot wait, cannot hope to secret Yuuri away while no one is looking. He wants Yuuri to choose him!

"Ho, neighbor!" Viktor calls before he can stop himself, and Yuuri straightens in surprise, turning to look at him. His dark eyes widen, and Viktor looks down at himself, seeing his usual clothes -- flattering silks and sleek wools, all the best, thank you.

"Hello," Yuuri says cautiously, wiping at his face and looking a little self-conscious. Viktor sighs again. "Can I help you?"

Viktor nods, walking up to the edge of the mounds of dirt -- potatoes, if he isn't mistaken, though he can hardly care. Surreptitiously, he sends a little magic to them, urging them to grow more. If nothing else, Yuuri should have a good harvest. "Yes, I think you can," he purrs, then takes his hand from behind his back, where he holds a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "I'm afraid I've fallen in love with you. Will you honor me by becoming my husband?"

Yuuri drops his tool, a startled squeak falling from his lips, and Viktor leans toward the sound of it, drawn to his wide-eyed surprise. "I, um, what?" Yuuri stutters, and Viktor beams at him, taking out his other hand, which holds a gold ring.

"Just as I have said! I have fallen in love with you, and I would take you away and spoil you with riches beyond your imagination. Please, would you? I will treat you gently and give you everything you want!" Viktor cries.

Yuuri stares at the ring, then at the flowers, then at Viktor. "You want to marry me?"

Viktor blinks at him. "Is that so surprising? Have you seen yourself, Yuuri?"

Yuuri's eyes narrow. "How do you know my name?"

Viktor realizes his error quickly, but he steams forward, a little desperately. He pours more magic out -- to tantalize Yuuri. At their feet, the little green sprouts begin to grow unnoticed. "I -- I've been watching you. Isn't it important, to know the name of one's love? Please!" He falls to his knees and holds up the flowers and ring in offering, wanting to wipe the suspicion away. "I really do love you!"

Yuuri stares down at him, reaching up to scratch his hair beneath his wide-brimmed hat. He looks utterly confused, but Viktor can see a little blush to his cheeks. The magic doesn't seem to affect him at all, which baffles Viktor. "Is this a trick?" Yuuri asks after a moment. "You’re a spirit, right? You'll steal my crops after I say yes, that sort of thing?"

Viktor blinks, thrown. "What? No, I don't want to trick you. You're too sweet, and beautiful, and you work so hard, and you love your dogs, and you have such lovely muscles --"

Yuuri's face abruptly heats up. "Wait, what do you mean --"

Viktor springs up, dropping the flowers and ring into the flowering potato plants, and grasps Yuuri's hands, keen and ardent. "It's true, I am a spirit! I would never trick you though, Yuuri! I really do love you! Please, marry me!"

Yuuri looks away, but he doesn't tug his hands out of Viktor's grip, and his face is bright red. "Viktor," Yuuri tries, and then falters. Viktor stops short, shocked that Yuuri knows his name.

"Yuuri?"

"I've been watching you too," Yuuri blurts out, then gasps and covers his mouth. He looks back at Viktor, eyes wide, and Viktor's heart begins to swell, as the dirt swells with the fruits of the earth beneath them.

"Is that a yes?" Viktor asks, his voice going soft with love. Yuuri blushes harder.

"...Yes," Yuuri finally says, and Viktor laughs and sweeps him into a hug, then a kiss, and finally Yuuri melts into his arms.


	7. If I Had You (and i do, i do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@spoopy-bird](http://spoopy-bird.tumblr.com/): Viktor stripping the Eros costume off of Yuuri slooooowly and painstakingly while teasing the crap out of him? (◕‿◕)♡

Long fingers slide up his back, and a shiver follows them, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Yuuri doesn't move, his eyes fixed to the side, on the curtains that don't quite block the city that could be spying on their every move. He doesn't move to close them, though, because Viktor is leaning into his shoulder, lips pressed to the sleek fabric of his _Eros_ costume.

"Nobody can see us, Yuuri," Viktor tells him, soft and alluring. "The glass is one-way. All they see is the light."

"Still," Yuuri tries to protest, then stops when Viktor's other hand presses against his stomach. He wishes he had changed back at the rink, but the men's locker room had flooded unexpectedly, and all of the male skaters had returned to their hotels in costume. Still, it's nice to have Viktor's hands on him like this, even if it embarrasses him.

"Should I distract you, then?" Viktor asks, light and teasing, and Yuuri huffs, ready to tell him off, when Viktor's hand slides a bit lower, sneaking beneath the half-skirt of his costume. Yuuri closes his mouth over a gust of air, and he feels Viktor smile against his shoulder. Those long, sneaking fingers find the catch in his costume at the color, playfully catching on a lock of hair, before tugging down the zipper.

Yuuri holds his breath as Viktor's fingers drag the zipper down his back. Where the zipper ends, Viktor's touch lingers, pressing into the indent above his backside, exploring. They've touched like this before, but always in the dark, where Yuuri can hide his blushes and virginal confusion, where Viktor can look at him with all the love that surprises Yuuri in the daylight.

Perhaps knowing that Yuuri will escape if given the chance, Viktor tugs the costume open, then presses his mouth to the nape of Yuuri's neck, hot and purposeful. Yuuri stiffens, his mouth falling open in a gasp, reaching back for Viktor, who slips his fingers beneath the black fabric to dance along his hip. 

"Every time you skate for me, I fall in love with you a little more," Viktor says to his skin, and it warms Yuuri's face to the tips of his ears. _Eros_ seems far away, the seduction little more than a dream. Yet it worked -- here is Viktor, seduced, peeling him out of his clothes with obvious intent.

"Viktor," Yuuri sighs, leaning into Viktor's hands. "You can't just say things like that --"

"Can't I?" Viktor returns, and Yuuri hears the smile in his voice, the love that overwhelms him every time he notices it. He still doesn't know what he did to deserve Viktor, but he's happy. Even when Viktor teases him.


	8. Red Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@linneakou](http://linneakou.tumblr.com/): bottom!Viktor please god I need more of it, also IMAGINE DRAG QUEEN AU?
> 
> also sort of sequel to [chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10176611/chapters/22602617)

Viktor smirks at him, red lips stained with the lipstick that Yuuri studiously ignores every time he goes into the bathroom. There's no reason for Viktor to set it out every day; Yuuri has tried hiding it, throwing it away, and is _this close_ to tossing it out the window, if he could figure out how to undo the latches without Viktor noticing what he's up to.

The lipstick is a problem. On Viktor, it's nothing short of a curse.

"Problem, darling?" Viktor says airily, turning back to the mirror, and Yuuri twitches a few times before he hightails it out of there, pretending that he doesn't see the red dress on the bed.

Yuuri knows this won't work. Every single person within the entirety of Russia knows who Viktor is -- they'll be able to recognize him in three inch heels and a glittering red dress that leaves nothing to the imagination in regards to his long legs. Not even if Viktor puts on a wig, which Yuuri wouldn't put past him, because he knows how far Viktor will go.

Yuuri groans and hides his face in a couch pillow, then chooses to hide in Makkachin's fur instead. He's already dressed. He has his suit on, per Viktor's request -- new tie and all, a deep red to match Viktor. He even has a handkerchief folded into the pocket! Cuff links that glimmer in the light!

How Viktor managed to talk him into this, Yuuri will never know.

"I'm ready, darling," calls Viktor from the bedroom, and Yuuri slowly sits up, dragging his eyes up and stilling. Viktor looks _beautiful,_ the red dress clinging to his body and giving hint to feminine curves that Viktor definitely does not have when he's wearing a suit. Yuuri looks for them anyway, his mouth going a little dry, and he stumbles to his feet, drawn to Viktor's side with only a coy look.

"You look..." At Viktor's faint blush, Yuuri swallows, resting his hands on Viktor's hips. With the heels, Viktor towers over him, but Yuuri couldn't care less. His eyes are fastened to the little clip-on earrings Viktor has on, tiny red hearts that shouldn't affect him, but do. "You look beautiful," he finally whispers, and Viktor lights up, red lips curving into a smile.

"Great! I'm so glad, Yuuri! Shall we go?" Viktor beams, stepping forward -- and he is stopped by Yuuri's arm.

"I don't think going out is a good idea," Yuuri says, his voice surprisingly steady, but for a tiny quiver. "I... don't want anyone else to see you like this." Then he surprises both of them when he tightens his grip on Viktor's waist and pushes him back, lifting him.

Viktor lands on the bed with a bounce, his knees going up a little as his heels catch in the comforter. Yuuri blushes deeply -- Viktor is wearing _thigh-highs_ \-- then crawls forward between Viktor's legs, catching his hands as Viktor stares up at him. "I'm sorry," Yuuri blurts out, when Viktor's leg rubs against his growing arousal, his blush worsening. "I just -- you're so pretty like this, I don't... I don't want to share it. Can we... can I..."

Viktor stares at him another moment, then melts into his touch, arching up and pressing red lips to Yuuri's neck. "Oh, Yuuri," he murmurs, kissing Yuuri's neck where his hair curls, hooking a long leg around Yuuri's hip and pulling them flush together. They both gasp. "Anything," Viktor tells him, moving Yuuri's hands to his waist again and reaching up to cup his face, beaming. "You can do _anything_ to me, darling."

Yuuri kisses him first, catching those red lips and undoubtedly messing up the lipstick, likely getting it on himself -- not that he cares. They've done it before. They'll do it again.


	9. Shenanigans of a Bakeneko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@songstersmiscellany](https://songstersmiscellany.tumblr.com/): Bakeneko!Yurio, with or without other YOI characters. I was inspired by the story of the bakeneko who steals napkins to place on his head when dancing every night and/or the bakeneko who will seek “revenge for an unfair judgement” that “is supposed to grant favors in matters of competition or chance”.

The inn is quiet, the owners asleep and the guests shut away in their rooms. Steam rises from the hot springs beneath a quiet moon, but the little cat pays the serenity no mind. He creeps to the door and slides it open, silently, carefully -- there is no one around to listen. Yuri sneaks in.

His goal is a cupboard in the hallway near the kitchen. The owners are upstairs, a kind old man and his kind old wife, their children long departed from their nest. Sometimes Yuri can smell dog in the house, but it is an old scent and hardly a danger to him. The hallway is dark, silent, and Yuri is silent as he walks the shadows. At the cupboard door, his own shadow grows, twists, until he stands taller, his ears flicking back as he listens for any movement.

None. He grins. His prize awaits.

Quick as lightning, he reaches into the cupboard and grabs a napkin, running off. He doesn't bother closing the doors. He runs for the woods, hopping over stones and past little springs that bubble temptingly in the moonlight, waving once to a _kappa_ huddled near one for warmth.

He comes to a clearing, where the rest of his family awaits. Otabek smiles at him, napkin already on his head. "Good job, Yuri," Otabek tells him, and Yuri preens as Otabek reaches up to help him tie the napkin under his scruff.

Viktor and Yuuri are already drunk, napkins askew as they raise their glasses, singing a horrible song. Yuri ignores them as well as Mila, who gives him a sly look but doesn't stop dancing, only holds out her hands in invitation. Otabek nudges him forward; so Yuri goes, and he laughs all night, dancing with a napkin on his head.


	10. all is fair in love and war (especially when it's both)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@moonbelowsea](http://moonbelowsea.tumblr.com/): Viktuuri enemy AU! preferably not as in "they hate each other" but as in "they're on enemy sides" - anything goes, spies, soldiers, sci fi opposing ships, fantasy knights, etc.

Yuuri smiles a little dreamily at the letter in his hand. It catches Yurio's notice immediately, and he turns and glares narrowly down at the letter, until Yuuri turns pink and tucks it away.

"You're consorting with the enemy," Yurio says flatly. Yuuri averts his gaze, playing for innocent, but it's not working -- Yurio figured it out weeks ago.

"It's not like I'm telling him anything about the war," Yuuri mumbles, patting his pocket where the letter sits, safely hidden. Yurio says nothing, letting his disgust speak for itself, and Yuuri's ears start to turn red.

"It wouldn't be such a big deal," Yurio says slowly, icy anger freezing the air around them, "if he wasn't _sitting at our doors, waiting to invade us._ "

As if on cue, a shining figure below the battlements waves at them, heart-shaped mouth stretched wide in a happy smile. "Hi, Yuuri!" Viktor calls, his armor gleaming in the sun, and Yuuri quickly covers his smile, before lifting his hand in a tiny wave back. Captain Mila, standing beside Viktor, looks completely delighted by this turn of events. General Yakov, not so much.

Yurio groans, covering his face. "You're not supposed to flirt with the enemy, you stupid pig!"

"I can't help it," Yuuri sighs, his expression going a little dreamy again. "He sent me pressed roses last week. They were blue."

Yurio is afraid, for a moment, that Yuuri is going to pull one out of his pocket right then, but he doesn't. Instead he looks around furtively (never mind that everyone is watching them) and blows Viktor a little kiss.

Viktor swoons. Yurio throws his hands up in the air.

"If we surrender, will you get them both out of my sight?!" he yells to Yakov, who covers his face in despair.


	11. Skyrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@rainyteapot](https://rainyteapot.tumblr.com/): Yuuri and Viktor get stuck inside the world of a video game? (Type of game is up to you.)

When Yuuri opens his eyes, it’s to the sun shining, his seat rattling with movement. He lifts his head with a groan, feeling it ache, and starts to move -- but he realizes his hands are bound. When he looks to the side, he finds Viktor sitting stiff and still, blue eyes narrowed on a man sitting across from them. They are on a wagon, and the air is cold, blistering -- winter is in the air. The world looks nothing like Japan, not even Russia.

"What's going on?" Yuuri whispers to Viktor, pressing closer to him in a panic. Viktor looks at him quickly, his gaze sweeping over Yuuri, relaxing a little at the sight of him.

"I don't know," Viktor whispers back. "I woke up like this. They're not speaking English, or any language I recognize, but..."

"You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right?" a man with blond hair says to them, and at once Yuuri understands Viktor's confusion: the man does not speak in any language he recognizes, but Yuuri understands him all the same.

Viktor says nothing, so Yuuri takes his cue from Viktor. The man goes on about imperial ambushes, stormcloaks, and Skyrim, and Yuuri is more lost than ever, and afraid. Maybe Viktor already tried to get answers from them, or maybe he is waiting for someone who might be in charge. Yuuri doesn't like that their hands have been bound, but he doesn't know what to ask.

"Shut up back there," one of the men leading the wagon growls back at them, and Yuuri turns his head to look, seeing swords and horses, armor and desperation. Where are they? He must be dreaming. It is a rather poor dream.

He presses closer to Viktor, who lets him, leaning forward as if to block Yuuri from the other captives' views.

Soon they come upon a village, and it is strange, old and tiny, the houses made of rocks and logs. Something out of a history book, or a fairytale. There are children and dogs watching them, all speaking that odd, lilting language that both Viktor and Yuuri understand without rhyme or reason. They are asked to step off the wagon, and both do so, Yuuri staying close to Viktor.

One by one the captives are sent to stand in a line. Yuuri follows their dark stares and sees a block on the ground, with a bucket near it. He stares as Viktor presses against his shoulder, not understanding, until the man in front of them panics.

"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Then he runs for the entrance to the village, and suddenly it doesn't seem like a dream anymore, when one of the armored men shoots the runner dead with an arrow.

"Viktor," Yuuri breathes, horrified, and Viktor is not much better, his eyes wide with shock. 

"Anyone else feel like running?" the captain grouses.

"Wait, you there, step forward," the man next to her says. Viktor nearly balks, but he does so, and Yuuri follows him, refusing to be separated from him. The two guards give them dark looks but say nothing. "What are your names?"

"Viktor Nikiforov," Viktor says, low and firm.

"Yuuri Katsuki," Yuuri adds, his nerves making his voice shake.

The man turns to the captain. "Captain, what should we do? They're not on the list."

"Forget the list," she replies, and Yuuri's stomach drops. "They go to the block." Viktor's face is white, and Yuuri wonders if he wants to run -- they should. But they will be shot down, like that other man, and how can they possibly be here? It must be a dream. It must be.

The minutes pass in a blur. Yuuri flinches when the first man is beheaded -- he looks away, sickened, with growing dread that this is not a dream. Not even the strange roar from the sky pulls Yuuri out of his shock. Viktor doesn't leave him, until a guard shoves him over to the block, and Yuuri panics.

"No! You can't!" he screams, and another guard grabs him, holds him back. "Viktor, no! Run! Wake up! This has to be a dream!"

Viktor gives him a look of despair, gasping when the guard pushes him to his knees, hand shoving his head down. Yuuri screams -- and then, a dragon roars.


	12. Nonsensical, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@songstersmiscellany](https://songstersmiscellany.tumblr.com/): Sentinel/Guide AU

The song on the loudspeaker plays on repeat, giving Yuuri the chance to practice his choreography, shifting elements as he needs in the otherwise empty rink. His coach has gone home for the night, leaving Yuuri to work as late as he wishes. Nobody will stop him. Few have any need to enter the rink this late in the evening, and fewer still would bother to seek Yuuri out.

Even his teammates tend to avoid him, now that Phichit has gone home to Bangkok. Yuuri misses him.

It's a relief, though, to practice alone tonight. His senses have been too strong for the past few hours, even to the point of honing in on the smallest of sounds, and Chopin's notes are enough to soothe him and give him focus. The stresses of the day melt away as he skates across the ice, turning sharply into a Salchow. He manages three and a half turns and sighs, undeterred.

Ice skating is a release, ever since Yuuri failed to enter Sentinel training. He is good enough for the Grand Prix Final, having been seeded for the upcoming season, and he wants nothing more than to do the best he can, for Japan, for his family, and for all the people who turned their nose up at him for not becoming a full Sentinel. 

It's not as if it's his fault -- a Sentinel needs all five senses activated, and Yuuri only has four. His hearing is perfectly average, if prone sometimes to focusing on high-pitched noises in the middle of class, but Yuuri is content with it. Maybe not happy -- he had wanted to become a Sentinel ever since he was a small child. Content, though. There are other hypersensitives like him, ones who don't fulfill all the criteria. Yuuri had to meet with them for six months after being rejected by the Sentinel Corps.

No one who has only one or all five senses enhanced can understand what it's like, not being good enough. All Yuuri ever wanted was someone to protect.

The recording flows through a set of rising chords to a high note -- and through the glass ceiling over the rink, the moon peeks out from behind the clouds above, casting light across the ice and making it shine as the high note peaks.

Yuuri doesn't hear it fade.

"-- there, it's okay, yes, you can hear me, right? Focus on my voice. That's it, I see your eyelashes fluttering. It is 9:46 PM, you are in Detroit, Michigan, and your name is... oh, dear, I don't know your name."

"Yuuri," Yuuri tries to say, but he ends up wheezing instead. The sweet, lyrical voice that draws him back from the darkness stops abruptly, and Yuuri moans, leaning towards it, into warmth, chasing the comfort it brought.

"You're responding! Good, very good, you're doing so well. You're hearing me now, right? Now, feel my touch. There, my hand on your neck, it's warm, right? Steady, breathe in. Now breathe out."

Yuuri obeys, not wanting the Voice to go away again. He feels it now, the warm hand on the back of his neck, covered in soft leather -- and that awakens his other nerves, which are very, very cold. Wet, too -- and now Yuuri finds himself shivering, tilting his head toward warmth again.

"Good, that's very good. Can you open your eyes? Let's try sight next."

Yuuri hesitates. If he opens his eyes, he will put a face to the Voice. Who knows who he might see? He doesn't recognize the Voice, but it definitely belongs to a man, someone with an accent -- though everyone sounds like they have an accent to Yuuri, whose English is second-hand. European? He sees many international students in his courses, but he just can't put a finger on the accent...

Curious to see his savior, and unwilling to disobey the Voice, Yuuri opens his eyes.

The moonlight is gone, but in its place is a man his age, with silvery hair and wide, worried blue eyes. Yuuri stares, forgetting the fact that he just zoned, that he can hear water dripping even though they are in the middle of an ice rink, and admires.

"There you are," murmurs Viktor Nikiforov, the topmost Guide in the entirety of Russia, and someone whose face has been plastered to Yuuri's walls for years. "How do you feel?"

Yuuri debates fainting. He settles for an embarrassing squeak instead.

Viktor's lips twitch into a smile. "I'll take that as 'not very good.' Do you think you can stand? The ice isn't very comfortable, and I suspect it's already given you a chill. Even Sentinels can get colds, you know."

 _Sentinel._ Oh, shit, his hearing activated? And Viktor Nikiforov somehow found his way to Yuuri's side, to bring him back from a zone? What even is his life?

"I'm not a Sentinel," Yuuri blurts out, then turns red. "Um, I'm just Yuuri. Hi."

"Hi," breathes Viktor, looking more enamored by the minute. Yuuri wonders if he should try running away.


	13. i crossed the earth twice over for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@littleladykokomos](http://littleladykokomos.tumblr.com/): Vampire Yuri on Ice

The thing about vampires – other than the garlic, which isn’t true, and the lack of reflection, which is only true for silver-plated mirrors, and not at all true for modern cameras – is that Yuuri doesn’t mind being one. He has always been a night owl, so the lack of sunlight isn’t a problem, and he has been told that with enough millennia under his skin, he can withstand it for a few hours without bursting into flames.

Such a nice thought.

Tonight Yuuri arrived at the ball long after the sun went down, dressed in a beautiful bespoke suit with a diamond-studded mask, black feathers flaring behind his ears. He could have worn a dress, and he might next time, just to see the look of shock on some of these lords’ and ladies’ faces. Even now, the dusty old hawks are eyeing him with interest, wondering who this mysterious young guest is, and how much money he might have. Probably for marriage, or something equally boring.

Not that Yuuri really cares. He’s too busy staring across the ballroom at the highly desirable Viktor Nikiforov as he smiles charmingly at a gaggle of ladies and their sparkling children. Literally sparkling – decked in so many jewels that Yuuri has to blink a few times to chase the afterimages away.

Viktor Nikiforov’s smile, on the other hand, is just a little too sharp, and Yuuri raises his eyebrows, wondering. He snags a glass of champagne from a passing server and ambles closer, his gaze fixed on Viktor, but he is waylaid by two girls with crowns made of flowers.

"Yuuri," Sara croons, hooking her arm through his, while Mila takes his other arm and grins. "Are you hiding from us? After you promised me a dance!"

"Me, too!" Mila adds, pressing close to him.

Yuuri puts on a smile and wishes dearly that he could run away. Sara and Mila are both perfectly nice girls – if a century too young for him. "Did I? You must have misheard, Lady Crispino."

"Sara, please, and surely you must!" Sara pleads, pouting at him, and Yuuri sighs, looking past her to spot Viktor again. He frowns to realize that Viktor is gone from the crowd of sparkling admirers. Sara follows his gaze and raises her eyebrows.

"Interested in someone over there, are you? Well, shall we dance our way over, then?" Sara grins up at him, exchanging a mischievous look with Mila. Yuuri is very tempted just to fade into a shadow and vanish, now that his prey is gone.

"If I might step in? I’d love a dance," says a voice behind them, and all three turn to find Viktor Nikiforov smiling at them. Mila laughs in surprise, and Sara turns a little pink, both smiling and offering their hands – only for Viktor to sweep in, take Yuuri by the hand, and lead him off into a waltz.

Yuuri blinks a few times, briefly stunned, then watches Mila and Sara as they start whispering, fascinated grins on their faces. "That was sly," he murmurs to Viktor, who grins at him, his posture and grace perfect for a dance. He leads Yuuri effortlessly, and Yuuri allows himself to lean in a little, pressing his fingers to the back of Viktor’s shoulder. Strong muscles. Perhaps a little too strong, for a simple lordling.

"Sara wants a lover, while Mila just wants a toy," Viktor replies, his breath kissing Yuuri’s ear. "I thought I’d save you from the boredom."

Yuuri smiles slowly, charmed. This close, he can smell the beat of Viktor’s blood beneath his skin, and he is so, so tempted to lean in and drag his teeth over Viktor’s jugular vein, but he refrains, letting Viktor spin them around. The lords and ladies look affronted that their insipid little children have been glossed over in favor of Yuuri, and Yuuri can’t help but laugh. Humans are vain little things. As if anyone could have resisted the allure he has been sending out for the past half hour, aimed precisely at Viktor Nikiforov.

"You don’t want to toy with me? Or make love to me?" Yuuri murmurs in Viktor’s ear, grinning when Viktor’s hands tighten their grip on him, briefly. Then Viktor relaxes and smiles over his shoulder, pulling Yuuri even closer.

"Perhaps if you ask nicely," Viktor purrs, yet when Yuuri leans back, he catches the faintest blush on Viktor’s cheeks, beneath the white mask that can’t hope to hide his keen eyes.

Yuuri smiles slowly, allowing the smallest flash of fang. Instead of the delicious scent of fear, Viktor grows more excited, and when Viktor spins him out, Yuuri easily takes the lead as he turns back into Viktor’s arms.

As the crowds around them part, Yuuri dips Viktor, drawing a gloved finger up the vein in Viktor’s neck, and Viktor laughs, straightening and leaning into Yuuri’s arms again, his smile soft. "Perhaps I should ask you instead," Viktor offers, grinning.

Yuuri smiles, a mysterious little thing, and draws away, bowing lowly to Viktor before disappearing into the crowd. He has no doubt that Viktor will follow.

The garden is empty, save for a few bushes that rustle with giggles and lovelorn sighs. Yuuri ends up waiting beneath a wysteria tree, the fragrant blossoms in full bloom. Someone has strung little lanterns along the branches, but suddenly, all of them darken, extinguished by some other power.

A figure steps out of the shadows and stalks toward Yuuri, backing him up against the trunk, cold lips brushing over his neck as long fingers rip his mask off.

"Tempting little childe," Viktor whispers, long teeth scraping against Yuuri’s skin, and he gasps, his cold body quickly becoming heated.

"You can’t blame me for trying," Yuuri replies, only for Viktor to grab his wrists and push him hard against the tree. The bone in his body is like diamond, his skin like stone – yet in Viktor’s grip, Yuuri could be crushed as easily as straw and paper.

"No vampire has entered my realm and lived in six centuries," Viktor sighs, a threat, and yet Yuuri smiles slowly, leaning up into Viktor’s space and turning his head to meet his glare. Viktor’s blue eyes are gone, replaced by burning red, and Yuuri knows his own eyes match.

"Haven’t you missed me?" Yuuri whispers, and the menace drops from Viktor like a curtain opening to reveal the sun, love shining through. His Sire sighs, letting go of Yuuri’s wrists to catch his face, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, my Yuuri, I have missed you every day that you were gone. I hated to send you away. Do you forgive me? For forcing you away from me?" Viktor begs, and whatever resentment Yuuri had held for the years he has been apart from Viktor melts away.

"Of course I do, Viktor," Yuuri says, leaning up to kiss him softly. He would cross the world twice over to return to Viktor – and he had, while Viktor had hunted down the clan that had sought Yuuri’s death. They are gone now – and no one will step between Viktor and Yuuri again.

After a moment, Yuuri draws away, then deliberately turns his head aside, revealing his soft, vulnerable neck. He hears Viktor inhale softly, before his kiss-warmed lips brush over the faint pulse beneath Yuuri’s skin – a false one, if nothing else. His heart stopped beating a hundred years ago.

" _Yes,_ " Viktor hisses, before parting his lips and sliding his fangs deep into Yuuri’s skin, biting him and drinking deeply. Yuuri keens, tightening his arms around Viktor and pressing up against him, wanting _more,_ wanting to belong to him again. He had felt this rush of love and acceptance only once, a hundred years ago when Viktor first changed him, and he has longed to feel it ever since Viktor threw him out the castle and forbade him to return for a century.

A whole century without this bliss. Yuuri will never let him go again.


	14. For the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@dreamer-neo](http://dreamer-neo.tumblr.com/): Victuuri royalty in arranged marriage AU? Their countries are historically enemy nations.

In the mirror, Yuuri's reflecting lifts a shaking hand to the crown on his head, soft silver glinting in the early morning light. The room is empty of servants, after hours of preparations and fittings and and baths and meditations and lectures -- and Yuuri is granted one last moment alone, before he is kneel before the altar and his new King and husband.

His country lost the war. To save his people, he would do anything -- even kneel at the feet of a monster.

He wonders what kind of leader King Viktor will be. Yuuri has known little of him as a prince, as his people kept him far away from the battles that raged across his realm of Carnivo. His older brothers killed, his sister missing, and his parents imprisoned -- and in exchange for their freedom and forgiveness, Yuuri will marry the surviving prince of Alledia.

Yuuri realizes he is shaking when he knocks the crown a little askew. Grimacing, he tries to nudge it back into place, but all too quickly, the doors are opening, and servants and couriers and lords are rushing in, bustling him out of the room, away from his last moment alone.

Yuuri follows them mindlessly, past the barren walls where the tapestries of his country's history once hung. He is left alone again at the doors to the courtroom, and there he waits, the guards on the doors watching him, fingers gripping their spears tightly. They are not decked in Carnivo's black and red, but in Alledia's blue and gold, and Yuuri ignores them.

After today, his people will be free again. All he has to do is kneel, and later, a little more besides. Instead of triumphant or leering, the guards only look tired. The war has carried on for years, after decades of bitter, hateful rivalry, and Yuuri feels just as tired.

The doors open, and trumpets announce Yuuri's entrance. He crosses the velvet-covered stones silently as the notes echo across the hall, measured steps for his patience, never once showing his fear. He glances up when he reaches the steps, seeing the tall figure of his future husband, blue eyes dark beneath the heavy gold crown on his head.

Yuuri averts his gaze and kneels.

The promises are given. The vows are exchanged. Yuuri murmurs where he must, says the appropriate words, and never feels a thing, the crowd silent behind them -- until long, gentle fingers take his hand, and thighs clad in grey silk kneel on the stones in front of him.

Yuuri looks up, shocked, and sees Viktor inches away from him, at his eye level.

Viktor smiles at him, a hint of warmth in the exhaustion from fighting for years, that echoes the same in Yuuri's heart, and something in him lifts with an old, old hope. Then Viktor takes his hand, slides a glittering ring onto his finger, and gently urges him to stand.

"My King and Consort, Yuuri," Viktor announces to the great room, holding up their entwined hands, and everyone gasps. Viktor looks to Yuuri and winks, and slowly, Yuuri starts to feel again.

"My King and Consort, Viktor," Yuuri echoes, holding gazes with Viktor, whose smile brightens, the same warmth of a new dawn.


	15. Strip Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@dreamer-neo](http://dreamer-neo.tumblr.com/): Soulmates/Soul marks (either one? :) ) AU where Victor is the best man to Chris' upcoming wedding, and finds his Soulmate on the stripper pole during the stag do. Victor is Shook AF but also smitten and Chris is Delighted.

The stag party is alive with giddy, bright energy, the majority of Chris' friends laughing it up around the bar, while music throbs in the background. Viktor looks over his kingdom and smiles, pleased with the turnout and with the night so far. Only the best for Christophe, who must surely be --

"Viktor," Christophe purrs into his ear, hooking an arm around his neck. He has mysteriously lost his shirt and is wearing only a tie and slacks. Viktor laughs and trades the half-empty champagne for a glass of water, knowing that Chris' husband-to-be doesn't deserve the hangover Chris will undoubtedly get.

"You look happy," Viktor admires, and Chris smiles brightly at him, kissing his cheek noisily.

"I am happy, Viktor! I'm marrying the love of my life tomorrow!"

Viktor laughs, plucks a crown of roses from a nearby table, and sets it on Chris' curls, steering him to a chair in the middle of the room, in front of the obvious stripper pole that Chris had jokingly referred to as a prop for the next day.

"Viktor," Chris says, delighted by the change in venue, "did you get me a real stripper? Really?"

"I certainly did," Viktor says, and then raises his voice to call the others over before sitting beside Chris. The rest of their motley crew of friends crowd around, taking over the couches and floor, and the lights dim on cue. Viktor smirks, pleased with the company that he had arranged with for the dancer. 

A spotlight shines on the pole, and a lithe figure steps into view, giving the crowd of rowdy men and women a sultry smirk as he leans back against the pole, the glittering black outfit clinging to all the right places. Someone whistles, and the music starts, sending the young man into a spin around the pole.

Their eyes meet briefly, and Viktor's jaw drops. The young man seems as startled as him -- but he is a professional, and he overcomes the surprise quickly, curling a long leg around the pole and spinning around alongside the beat.

Viktor cannot take his eyes off him. An unfamiliar feeling is burning at the back of his mind, rippling through him and holding him captive -- and he feels it echoed in the man dancing around a pole, his body curving into poses and techniques that are far beyond even Viktor's knowledge of ability.

The man strips off his first piece of clothing, revealing a toned chest, flinging it into the cheering crowd before sliding off the stage and neatly settling into Chris' lap.

"Hello, gorgeous," Chris says with a smile, and Viktor twitches, not even blinking as he stares at the dancer. The man glances at him again, dark eyes widening a little, and Viktor shivers at the same time that the dancer does. He says nothing as the dancer steals Chris' tie, kisses both of his cheeks, and gracefully vaults his way back to the stage, slipping the tie over his head and tightening it, so that it hangs off his hair.

Chris peers back at Viktor, raising an eyebrow -- he hadn't missed the exchange. Viktor shrugs helplessly at him, his gaze drawn immediately to the dancer again.

This time the dancer looks straight at Viktor and begins to twirl around the pole again, kicking off and flipping backwards while holding on. When he lands, breathless and to shocked whistles, he meets Viktor's gaze once more, and doesn't look at anyone else for the rest of the time he is dancing.

Chris leans over a little, his eyes curious as he watches the staring contest. No one else, drunk as they are, seems to have noticed. "He seems rather fixated on you," he murmurs.

Viktor swallows, unable to look away. "Chris, I think he's my soulmate. He's... I can _feel_ him," he whispers, and Chris looks at him sharply, then back at the dancer, his eyes widening with interest.

"Really," Chris replies, delighted, and Viktor can only sit back and watch, feeling the man burning in the back of his mind and knowing that they are irrevocably linked.

Finally, the show ends, the lights go up, and Chris and his friends cheer as the dancer bows, sweat beading his brow beneath the stolen tie. Viktor stands slowly, and the crowd quiets, glancing at Chris who only smiles, watching Viktor approach the stage.

"Hi," Viktor says, beyond caring that everyone is staring at them. His voice might come out a little shaky, a little breathless, but he is nervous, and helpless to stop himself besides.

The man blushes, after dancing seductively in front of a couple dozen shameless catcallers, then shyly offers his hand. "Hi," he says quietly, and his voice is golden and sunlight and bells and beauty. "I'm Yuuri."

"I'm Viktor." The reply is rushed as he takes Yuuri's hand, the last syllable exploding from him in shock as that burning sensation races up his spine and meets Yuuri's fingers. Viktor never thought he would find his soulmate, much less in such a situation, but he dares not let Yuuri go now.

"Yuuri, huh?" Chris says from behind him, and both turn to blink at the groom, who winks at them. "Since you're off the clock now, Yuuri, why don't you stay for a while and have a drink? I'm sure you have _lots_ to talk about with Viktor here," he leers, pushing cold beverages into their hands, then turning to the crowd to distract them with more alcohol.

Left alone, Viktor focuses on Yuuri again, who is staring at the bottle in his hand like it might bite, before lifting his dark eyes to look at Viktor. Then he shrugs and gives in, squeezing Viktor's hand, sweet and hopeful.

Viktor smiles helplessly.


	16. i've got you under my spell (and i'm under yours)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@wakeanyday-blog](http://wakeanyday-blog.tumblr.com/): YOI! Harry Potter AU where Chris is a teacher and has the hobby of pairing his students in his class. Never really works with Slytherin!Yuuri though (since he's dating the infamous Hufflepuff head Victor in secret)

Charms is always an interesting class, with Professor Giacometti as their teacher. He insists on everyone calling him Chris, which nobody does except the seventh years, and even then, Yuuri is one of the stalwart opponents against the familiarity. Professor Giacometti never gives upon him, though, nor does he give up on his one downfall: matchmaking.

Since the seventh year class is combined, Professor Giacometti has more than enough students to meddle with. Yuuri is one of his favorites to torment, because Yuuri never seems interested in any of his pairings, much to Professor Giacometti's dismay.

If only Professor Giacometti knew that Yuuri is dating Viktor, Head Boy, Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, top in all of his classes (except Charms, where Yuuri reigns supreme) -- and to most of the school, an all-around playboy and charmer.

Yuuri got him first, though, and he will never, ever tell Professor Giacometti.

Maybe he should, though, if it means he won't get paired with JJ.

"And a great swish at the end there, Katsuki!" JJ tells him imperiously, making an expressive motion to demonstrate, and Yuuri resists twitching. Across the classroom, Viktor looks ready to leap over the desks and suplex JJ, which would be hilarious, but Yuuri wants to make it to the library before lunch, so he can't afford that sort of distraction.

"I suppose so," Yuuri replies before JJ can talk again, demonstrating the spell flawlessly and watching the little doll begin skating figure eights on the desk. JJ looks a little unhappy that Yuuri did the spell so well, but Professor Giacometti bustles over and beams.

"Well done, Mr. Katsuki! And did you enjoy working with Mr. Leroy today?" Professor Giacometti asks, winking at JJ, who starts preening again.

Yuuri barely resists rolling his eyes. "He was adequate, Professor Giacometti." The same response he has had for every 'pairing' the good Professor has forced him into so far, except Phichit, who is his best friend, and Viktor himself, who miraculously has not been paired with Yuuri yet.

"Professor, if Katsuki is having so much trouble with his partners, might I be of assistance?" asks a smooth voice from behind them, and Yuuri resists a sigh.

Speak of the devil.

"What an interesting idea," Professor Giacometti says as he turns to look at Viktor, who smiles at him, his teeth nearly glittering. JJ would be jealous, if he noticed anything beyond the end of his wand.

"Just a thought," Viktor says, as if it doesn't matter to him, but Yuuri knows better -- Viktor is tired of everyone under the sun being paired with Yuuri, while Viktor has to suffer in the shadows. 

"I'll keep in mind," Professor Giacometti says, considering them, and Yuuri resists the urge to glare at Viktor. To his relief, the bell rings, and Yuuri is quick to pack away his belongings and speed out the door, ignoring Viktor as he scrambles to follow.

"Yuuri!" Viktor calls to him a few hallways away, and Yuuri risks a glance over his shoulder.

Nobody is around, so Yuuri stops short, grabs Viktor by the tie before he barrels into him, and drags him into an alcove, frowning up at him when Viktor turns pink. "You're an idiot," Yuuri tells him without preamble, before leaning up to kiss him.

"Yuuri," Viktor sighs, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and pulling him close. "I can't stand it anymore! All Chris does is pair you up with everyone else, everyone but me, and I want to be your partner so badly, Yuuri. I'm so _bored_ of my partners. You're the only one for me."

"You just want to beat my Charms grade," Yuuri teases, swallowing Viktor's complaint with his lips. He gives it another week before Viktor loses his temper in the middle of Charms class, and then the whole school will know that Viktor belongs to him.


	17. The Tale of KD40XJ9, AKA Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@moonbelowsea](http://moonbelowsea.tumblr.com/): unusual inheritances. Someone died and left character X a fanatically loyal warrior order.

The doorbell drags Viktor's attention from his coffee in an unsettling way, and with a small groan, he stumbles through the apartment to the door. He peeks through the spyhole and frowns upon seeing what appears to be an attractive young Asian man standing at attention, shoulders stiff with the posture of a soldier.

A little worried, Viktor opens the door slowly and stares at the man. Dark eyes sweep up to meet his gaze, and the man bows.

"Good morning, Master Nikiforov. I am Yuuri, also known as KD40XJ9, your Martial Assisted Living Servant. I am pleased to make your acquaintance," the man tells him, and Viktor feels the hairs on the back of his neck raise.

"What?" he asks, unable to process anything. He hasn't even finished his coffee.

The man slowly straightens, eyebrows furrowing slightly. "I am Yuuri, also known as KD40XJ9, your Martial Assisted Living Servant. I have been ordered by the High Courts to serve you in any capacity you deem acceptable from this day forward."

"Um," Viktor replies, clutching his coffee close. "Why don't you come in?" he offers tentatively, after he nearly burns his fingers on the hot ceramic. Yuuri tilts his head and steps inside after Viktor leans out of the way, staring after Yuuri as he steps into the living room. The door closes behind him with finality.

"Assisted Living... that's the servant guild, right? Or something like? The... um. The ones for rich people," Viktor finally says after a long staring contest, which he loses. He takes a hefty slurp of coffee to make up for the loss.

"You could call it that," Yuuri replies after a moment. Viktor wonders if the faint glint in his eye is sarcasm.

Well, then. "I'm not rich," Viktor tells him. His gaze sweeps across the apartment beyond the man, a mess that speaks of long working hours and little time for cleaning or play. He wouldn't live like this if he was rich. He still has no idea why Yuuri is even here. He certainly did not order a live-in bodyguard.

"I am unfamiliar with your finances, Master Nikiforov, though I do have training in expenditures and accounting. As part of your inheritence of my contract, you received additional funds from the estate, did you not?" Yuuri asks, his head tilting slightly, and the bottom of Viktor's stomach drops out.

Shit, the estate. His great aunt passed away some months ago, and the estate was finalized just two weeks ago. Viktor had ignored the summons, knowing that the cranky old woman had left him nothing, and had also ignored the letters sent from Crispino, Crispino & Nekola. Viktor lurches across the room to a pile of papers on his small desk, dropping the coffee and nearly spilling it everywhere in his haste to dig out the last letter from the law office.

He reads quickly. The reprimands from his great aunt's lawyers, he ignores, in favor of the two bulleted items further down on the page.

_The following are to go to Mr. Viktor Nikiforov, in the exact words of the late Mrs. Angeline Nikiforov:_

  * _One Martial Assisted Living Servant, to protect the dumb boy from being murdered in that dangerous city he insists on living in_
  * _4,500,000 rubles for the upkeep and care of said servant, and some pocket change if he wants it_



__

Viktor sinks onto the couch, clutching his chest over a wheeze. His cranky old aunt had gifted him with one of those loyal warriors that would guard him until the end of his days?

He looks up slowly. Yuuri, or KD40XJ9 as his guild would call him, is frowning at the windows of the apartment, as if displeased with the lack of curtains. Viktor can see down into the streets, which he rather likes, but he wonders if an overprotective soldier-type would disapprove.

"So," Viktor croaks, drawing Yuuri's attention again. "You're... um. Going to be living with me? And, er, protecting me?"

Yuuri's eyebrow twitches, but his expression remains otherwise placid. "I am, Master Nikiforov."

Viktor blushes a little. "Oh, none of that, please. You can call me Viktor. And I can call you Yuuri?" he asks, earnest not to get it wrong. He can't just send the man away -- he knows what happens to Servants who are refused by their masters. If he had just paid attention to his letters he would have known about this, would have been prepared...

Shit, where is Yuuri going to sleep? Viktor just has the one bed.

"That is correct, Master Viktor."

"Just Viktor," he insists. Yuuri frowns at him, the first blatant sign of emotion, and Viktor laughs at the unexpected chastisement.

"As you wish... Viktor," Yuuri murmurs, something brightening in his eyes, and Viktor beams. He can do this -- he thinks, anyway. He has no idea how to handle a Servant, much less one as beautiful as Yuuri, and how will Yuuri handle living with him in the big city? Viktor lives in a crummy area.

Maybe with his new inheritance, he can get a house in a safer part of the city.

Witht that thought, Viktor's mirth fades, and he groans and covers his face with the letter.

"I'm going to have to visit those laywers for the money, aren't I," Viktor sighs, and he might hear the smallest huff of laughter.

"I believe so, Viktor."


	18. Katsuki Yuuri vs. The Enchanted Woods, Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@hystericblue](http://hystericblue.tumblr.com/): Victuuri, fairytale/magic au of the deep dark forest

The forest beckons them, birds chirping in the trees while bunnies and deer frolic amongst the trees. The sun shines through the leaves, dappled and merry, and somewhere there is a babbling brook, weaving its way through countless flowers.

Yuuri doesn't trust it a single bit.

"We're not going in there," he tells Viktor flatly. Viktor, predictably, ignores him in his absolute awe of the beautiful forest, completely oblivious to the darkness that lurks beyond the sweet, innocent front the forest has put up for them. Even the animals' eyes are gleaming with menace, and Yuuri is certain that the brook is poisoned. And is that Deadly Nightshade?

" _Viktor,_ " he tries, a little more desperately. The sun shines a little harder, and Viktor is easily swayed -- by the beauty of nature, and not by his bodyguard. Yuuri can only watch in dismay as Viktor bounds toward the welcoming trail that will assuredly lead them to their doom.

"It's not that bad, Yuuri! Come on, I bet there's a great place to have a picnic!"

_Or a great place to drown at the hands of sirens,_ Yuuri thinks moodily and stalks after Viktor, gripping his sword tightly. One of the Nightshades winks at him as he passes.

Not five minutes later, Viktor is pouting because the bunnies are gone. "It's like they don't want to play anymore," Viktor sighs, tossing his shining hair in a sulk.

"Big surprise," Yuuri mutters, exchanging glares with a large toad. The sunshine is gone, of course, along with the pretty flowers and butterflies. Instead there are spiderwebs in the trees and glittering flowers that undoubtedly have some sort of magic clinging to them, and Yuuri desperately wishes he had thought to borrow his cousin's magic-eating sword. That would have been far more useful than the simple steel blade he carries now.

Viktor is such a silly prince, but he's still Yuuri's prince, and Yuuri has sworn to protect him. Even if it means venturing into the enchanted woods because Viktor got bored and wanted to go for a walk.

Viktor perks up. "Ooh, is that a group of ladies up ahead? Maybe they're having a picnic!"

"They're witches, Viktor, and no, we're not going to be -- Viktor, no!" Yuuri groans when Viktor runs toward the coven, who may simply be gathering plants for potions, but may also be preparing a spell circle to trap him and Viktor in an cage for eternity, or until they become potions ingredients, too.

Yuuri can only hope. Maybe if he can hold Viktor still long enough, he can work up the courage to kiss him.


	19. Nonsensical, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@songstersmiscellany](https://songstersmiscellany.tumblr.com/): I’d love to see more of that Sentinel AU you started.

"First things first," Viktor says, "let's get you warm and dry, Yuuri." With a grip that belies his charming smile, he pulls Yuuri to his feet and takes him to the edge of the rink, then beyond to the lobby. Yuuri can hardly get a word in while Viktor bustles him about, sets him on a bench, and proceeds to untie his skates, all while steering him with soft orders and gentle hands.

"Oh, wow, your poor feet!" Viktor laments when Yuuri's bruised toes come into view. Yuuri winces and tries to hide them under the bench, but Viktor has already taken one cold foot in his gloved hand and is running gentle fingers over the biggest contusion, his large blue eyes woeful. "I used to get these too, when I skated... I know just how you feel."

"Oh," Yuuri whispers. He really isn't sure how he got into this position, Viktor Nikiforov kneeling at his feet and _touching him_. He wonders if he is dreaming, or if he is still in a zone.

 _Zone._ Oh. His hearing... he can hear so many sounds, now. He can hear someone talking, as if they are right beside him, but they are talking about Italian food, and the nearest Italian restaurant is two blocks away. Yuuri drifts a little as he listens in on odd conversations, until he feels a gentle rap at his knee.

"Focus, Yuuri," Viktor says knowingly. "Where is your Guide, anyway? They shouldn't have left you alone."

Yuuri flushes. "I don't have one. I told you, I'm not a Sentinel. I... I only had four senses activated... but now my hearing..."

For a moment Viktor just blinks at him, eyes going a little wide. "Oh," he breathes, "that does change things, doesn't it?"

Yuuri shrinks back a little. He has little idea of what to do when a fifth sense manifests as his did -- nearly all Sentinels are born with their five senses fully manifested, or they manifest when they are teenagers. Either way, they receive training from a young age and are thus accepted into the Sentinel Corps immediately. Yuuri has no such training, only what his parents could afford for his hypersensitivity. He isn't a Sentinel, not anyone Viktor would want to Guide.

"I know we just met," Viktor draws his attention, his hand still on Yuuri's knee and his eyes wide with something bright -- hope? "But I hope that means you will still consider me, even though I'm a stranger. I have very good Guide abilities. I am certified and everything!"

"Viktor," Yuuri tries, but he doesn't know what else to say.

Viktor brightens. "Oh, you know of me? That makes this easier! Yuuri, will you grant me the great honor of Guiding you? I will take care of you," he promises, and for the umpteenth time that night, Yuuri thinks of running away.

Viktor Nikiforov? Guide _him_? Yuuri's imagination will dream up anything, won't it?

"But I was rejected! I'm not a Sentinel!" Yuuri blurts out, and Viktor smiles at him, reaching up to run a soft, gloved finger over Yuuri's cheek.

"But you are now, Yuuri. I can't leave you alone after meeting you. Please, let me Guide you. It would be my honor."

Viktor waits patiently in front of him, still kneeling at his feet, and truly, his voice and touch are everything Yuuri ever wanted from a Guide. He has wanted to become a Sentinel good enough to be Viktor's partner for years. He has admired Viktor for so long -- and here he is. Like something out of a dream.

"Okay," Yuuri finally whispers. If it is a dream, at least he can make it a good one.


	20. The Shape of Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@cloudycatcalamity](http://cloudycatcalamity.tumblr.com/): Shapeshifters Victuuri! Either 1. Yuuri having a crazy night out on town after drinking to forget his worries ends up at an animal shelter (and victor comes to help?) or 2. An injured Victor, too weak to transform back into human-like form, getting nursed back to health by Yuuri or 3. plot of your choice :o) (or both??)

The animal clinic is closed, of course, but Yuuri is rather good at ignoring inconveniences like that. His small form can wriggle beneath the fence, and from there it’s far too easy to use the pet door that leads from the yard, sneaking into a dark room – but thankfully, warm and dry. Yuuri sighs, which sounds more like an oink in this form, then freezes when he hears rustling.

Ah, just a rabbit in its cage, ears perking up to stare at him. Yuuri relaxes and transforms. The sight of a man standing where a piglet once sat startles the rabbit and it sits up on its hindquarters, but Yuuri pays it no mind, limping his way to the nearest cabinet to search for supplies.

He grabs what he can find and sits on a stool, beginning the painstaking process of cleaning out his wounds, smearing antibiotic salve on them, and tying them off with bandages. “See if I ever drink with JJ ever again,” he mutters, looking over his bandaged foot for a moment before sighing and reaching for the Tramadol injection.

Across the room, the animals have hidden themselves away in the back of their cages, sensing his otherworldly nature -- except for one: the white rabbit that has been watching Yuuri ever since he walked in. It sits alert and interested at the front of its cage, wide blue eyes following Yuuri's every move, and for a moment Yuuri hesitates, watching the animal.

Then he shakes his head and injects himself with the medicine. It must be his imagination.

After putting the remaining supplies away and cleaning up, Yuuri grimaces and rubs at his face, not looking forward to the long walk home. He could shift to another form, but that would defeat the purpose of his fine first aid work, so with a sigh, Yuuri considers which exit he should take.

Abruptly the rabbit begins pawing at the cage door, and Yuuri blinks at it, bewildered. After a moment he crosses the room to the cages, the rest of the animals cowering away, but the rabbit only meets his gaze evenly. Suspicion prickles the back of Yuuri's mind, and he looks over the rabbit with a keen eye, seeing a wrapped foot.

He peeks at the card hanging from the cage door. _Name: Flopsy. Owner: Unknown. Arrival: Found in the woods._

"So you don't belong to anybody, either," Yuuri murmurs. The rabbit tilts its head, considering him, and Yuuri sighs again. "Okay, fine. But if you turn into someone I know, we're going to have words, okay? I'm too tired to deal with drama tonight."

The rabbit's nose twitches, and Yuuri gives in and opens the cage door, gently picking the rabbit up and cuddling it to his chest. The rabbit's ears fall back, relaxed and pleased with its new location, and with another sigh and a few extra supplies, Yuuri makes his escape.

~

A week later, the rabbit is still a rabbit, and Yuuri is in love with it.

"So fluffy," Yuuri croons, nuzzling his face into the rabbit's back. It flops onto its side for him, letting him rub its soft belly, and Yuuri falls a little more in love. He doesn't bother with a pen for the rabbit, instead feeding it right on the counter and letting it run around his apartment. In exchange, the rabbit leaves polite pellets on a small pile of newpaper in his bathroom, and Yuuri never says a word about it.

"You're so cute, Vicchan," Yuuri sighs. 'Flopsy,' of course, didn't hold up for long, not when the rabbit hopped its way to one of Yuuri's posters of Viktor Nikiforov and turned matching blue eyes on Yuuri in curiosity. 'Vicchan' was an obvious choice, and Yuuri loves petting Vicchan, cuddling him and spoiling him.

His own injuries are nearly healed, and just this morning, he took the bandage off Vicchan's foot, letting the rabbit hop around to its heart's content.

A thump sounds at the door, and with a sigh, Yuuri drags himself away from Vicchan's fluffy belly and goes to check for his package. When he walks back into the living room, he sees Vicchan sitting primly on the sofa -- and then, Vicchan transforms.

"Yuuri!" Viktor Nikiforov beams in Vicchan's place, and Yuuri drops his package.

"V-V-V-V- _Viktor?!_ "


	21. like a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@ivyadrena](https://ivyadrena.tumblr.com/): Otayuri (friends or shippy, whichever you're cool with). You can tell how much Yurio likes a person by how often he sprawls across them like a content cat.

As silent as the night, Yuuri and Viktor peek around the corner into the living room, then hurriedly lean back before their prey can spot them.

"He's still there," Viktor whispers, awe in his voice. "Just... hanging on him."

"I can't believe he hasn't scratched him yet," Yuuri murmurs, and they exchange grins, then peek back into the room.

Yuri Plisetsky is still sprawled all over Otabek Altin, hanging over his knee backward with his purple 3DS in his face, blocking the occasional faint smile Otabek sends him. Otabek has his own 3DS out, and the two have been embroiled in their game together for almost an hour now.

Slowly, Yuuri points his phone at the two teens -- and takes a picture. He snatches the phone back as soon as the picture is safely in his folder, and he and Viktor scuttle to the end of the hall, giggling over the latest photo they have stolen.

"Did you hear something?" Yuri mutters to Otabek, who glances at the door, smothers a smile, and shakes his head.

Several photos will find their way to Instagram the next day, of Yuri with his feet in Otabek's face, Otabek absently petting Yuri's back while Yuri yells at the game in his hands, Yuri leaning against Otabek's side and yawning, and Otabek asleep with Yuri staring wide-eyed at his face, inches away from poking his nose.

"He's like a cat, isn't he?" Yuuri whispers to Viktor, smiling at the latest picture they took. He is glad that Yuri has made a friend, and even gladder that Yuri trusts him and Viktor enough to bring Otabek to Japan for a visit.

"It's a sign of trust," Viktor sighs, smiling back, just as happy and proud.


	22. i just wanna lock you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@dreamer-neo](http://dreamer-neo.tumblr.com/): Detective Katsuki teams up with ex high-class-criminal and ex-crime organization heir (he's reformed! :D) and all-around terrible flirt Victor (and his adorable pet dog) to discover who framed Victor in a serial killing.

"You have got to be kidding me," Yuuri mutters, staring into the meeting room. Instead of handcuffs and a grey one piece, Viktor Nikiforov, infamous head of the biggest Russian mobster family on this side of the city is wearing a bespoke grey suit and a shining watch in platinum, matching his equally shiny hair. Yuuri bites the inside of his cheek and ignores that thought, lest Phichit hear it and start grinning at him.

"He's rather handsome, isn't he?" Phichit says anyway, making Yuuri sigh in exasperation. Phichit is staring unabashedly into the meeting room, watching Nikiforov sip at his expensive coffee with his expensive smile and his very, very expensive freedom.

"No," Yuuri says shortly and pushes past him into the room, closing the door on Phichit's smirk. Nikiforov looks up and smiles, standing to greet Yuuri.

"Captain Katsuki! And doesn't that have a nice ring to it," Nikiforov purrs, clasping Yuuri's hand when he reluctantly holds it out. Instead of shaking it, though, Nikiforov turns his hand over and presses a kiss over Yuuri's fingers, winking at him when Yuuri turns red.

"Mr. Nikiforov, this is not the place," Yuuri sputters, yanking his hand back, and he is sure that Phichit is laughing at them already. "I still don't know how you weasled your way out of this one, but --"

"As my lawyers have undoubtedly shown you, Captain Katsuki, I am very much innocent," Nikiforov replies smoothly as he straightens, his smile widening, just the right amount of charm to make Yuuri's knees buckle a little. "I'm not in that dreadful business any longer. I broke ties with my uncle, remember?"

_Innocent_ is not a term Yuuri would ever apply to Viktor Nikiforov, not when he has personally witnessed Viktor in a number of compromising positions. Illegal positions. Very, very illegal positions --

"Whatever the case," Yuuri says brusquely, shoving his suggestive thoughts into a closet, "I've been... informed of your particular alibi, and my commander expects me to work with you for this case. I'll need you to comply with my orders."

Nikiforov smiles slowly. "I'll follow your orders all day, Captain. You need only give the word."

Yuuri stares blankly at him, a shiver running up his spine. He will not think of Nikiforov willingly doing what he says, he will _not,_ and he will get this case solved, even if it means letting Viktor Nikiforov walk free. One thing Yuuri _is_ sure of -- Viktor did not kill fourteen people in the past two weeks, despite the anonymous call insisting that Viktor was the killer. Yuuri should know -- he was on a stakeout covering Viktor the entire time that the majority of the murders were happening.

"Come on," Yuuri mutters, ignoring the heat in his cheeks, "we need to go... do something. Talk to someone."

"Whatever you say, Captain," Nikiforov purrs, and Yuuri _does not_ whimper.


	23. Yura and his Papa (and Daddy, too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@flyingsuits-blog-blog](http://flyingsuits-blog-blog.tumblr.com/): Dads!Viktuuri with their adopted son child!Yurio

"Yurio, darling, come out, please? Papa is very sorry for kissing daddy in front of you. I won't do it again," Yuuri wheedles softly, sitting outside the bathroom.

"Yuuri!" whines Viktor from down the hall, looking horrified at the promise, but Yuuri shoots him a glare, his gentle tone never changing.

"If you come out, we can bake cookies together. You want to bake cookies with papa, don't you? We can even decorate daddy with the icing, if you want," Yuuri tries again, and he hears a small thump against the door.

"...Can we make the icing purple?" asks his son from behind the door, and Yuuri sighs in relief.

"Of course we can, darling. Will you come out now?"

"Okay," whispers Yuri, before opening the door and stepping closer to Yuuri. His eyes are swollen with tears from a long, difficult day -- and Yuuri swears he will have a talk with Mr. Feltsman about letting JJ anywhere near Yuri during recess. Usually Yuri can hold his own against the exuberant boy, but today had been a bad day for everyone involved.

He holds his arms open, and Yuri falls into them, sniffling into Yuuri's shirt.

"Oh, Yura," murmurs Viktor from above them, and he sits down beside Yuuri and rubs the child's back, giving him a smile when Yuri peeks over at him. Then Viktor pouts when Yuri makes a face, before making a face back by sticking out his tongue, startling the boy into giggles.

"Cookies now?" Yuri asks after grabbing onto Viktor's hand, and Yuuri hugs him closer.

"Okay, let's go make cookies."


	24. enemy mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@moonbelowsea](http://moonbelowsea.tumblr.com/): Viktuuri, "enemy mine"

Yuuri hums under his breath. At the other end of the table is the young newcomer into the adult division, Yuri Plisetsky, and he has been glaring a hole into the side of Yuuri's head ever since they stepped onto the ice this morning. Sitting between them is Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri's longtime crush and idol, not that he will ever tell the man that. Viktor seems to know a little already, anyway, considering he once gave Yuuri an autograph in the middle of a competition.

As soon as the cameras turn off and the microphones stop recording, Yuri Plisetsky leans over to hiss into Yuuri's ear, "Just because you took silver today doesn't mean shit, piggy. I'm the one who's going to beat Viktor! He and I are rivals!"

Yuuri pauses in the middle of rising from the table. He doesn't look at Yurio, instead following Viktor with his gaze as the charming man crosses the room to his coach, oblivious to the tension remaining at the winners' table. Then Yuuri looks down at Yurio and smiles.

It's not a nice smile.

"I'm sorry, Yurio, but I have to disagree with you about that. I'm going to win the Grand Prix, and I'm going to beat Viktor. He's my enemy, after all. Or rival, if you want to call it that. Either way, _he's mine._ "

Yurio stares after him as he walks away, but Yuuri's attention is on Viktor, his longtime crush, idol, and rival. Viktor turns as if sensing the attention, and the charming smile he levels at Yuuri is no less cutting than the one Yuuri showed to Yurio. It has been ever since Yuuri broke Viktor's record for Grand Prix wins last year.

Yuuri glances around to see if anyone is watching, then blows Viktor a kiss and saunters out. He has about an hour until Viktor comes looking for him, and Yuuri plans to make him suffer tonight. He's feeling a little possessive, and it's best to get it out during sex, lest they meet at the next competition with lingering tension.

Well, they usually do anyway.


	25. The Visitor and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@littleladykokomos](http://littleladykokomos.tumblr.com): Hmmm beauty and the beast inspired? Can be anything with that involved.

"I'm hideous," Viktor wails, laying face down on the floor of his lushest and grandest rose garden, the twinkling fairy lights and blooming roses ignoring his plight -- as do his servants. Yuri Plisetsky, formerly a young man of a fine pedigree and currently a statue of a cat, rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you're as ugly as the stupid talking fish in your pond."

"Oi!" calls a voice from said pond, which Yuri also ignores.

"Now get up," he hisses, batting at Viktor's leonine nose. "The kingdom isn't going to run itself while you wallow in misery for the four hundredth time. We have taxes to go over!"

Viktor opens watery blue eyes and looks up at Yuri, sniffing. "Yurio," he whines, "how can I do taxes right now? I'm hideous, _ugly,_ I've lost all my pretty hair, and no one will ever love me!" He starts sobbing again.

If Yuri still had veins, they would be pulsing with irritation right now. He ignores Milla laughing behind them and grabs Viktor's furry ear, yanking. "Up! Now!"

"Ow!" Viktor whimpers, then pulls himself up with a heavy sulk, brushing snow off his fine cloak and trousers. Yuri huffs and jumps up onto his shoulder, sending a glare over at Milla, who grins and scampers off, her feathers trailing behind her. After another moment of wallowing, Viktor begins to trudge toward the castle doors, which open as he approaches, spilling warm light onto the glistening snow.

"I don't see why we have to keep up with taxes when none of my subjects ever come visit me anymore," Viktor sighs. "They hate me! It's because of that horrible witch and her spell! This is all your fault, Yurio!"

Yuri doesn't hesitate to bite Viktor's ear, ignoring his yelp and sighing. He can't wait to find Otabek, who usually sits in the north tower as one of the bear-like gargoyles looking over the lands. Otabek always listens when he complains about Viktor being an idiot.

"Who's the one who refused to give the witch a fucking meal? Who's the one who refused to let her in from the fucking blizzard? Who's the one who called her ugly to her face? You don't fuck with Lilia, she's a goddamn witch, Viktor!"

Viktor ignores his rant with another sigh, catching his reflection and sulking more. "Nobody will love me with this face," he says sadly, and for once, Yuri doesn't snipe back about it. Viktor does look rather hideous -- there's no way anyone would fall in love with him. Especially since all he does is whine.

They both look up when, all of a sudden, a great chime sounds throughout the castle.

"A visitor," breathes Viktor, and together he and Yuri race off to the foyer. Viktor stumbles just before he falls into view, staring wide-eyed at the cloaked figure that stands before the doors, shivering and dripping ice all over the marble flooring. Yuri scowls, thinking this is the worst time for a visitor to appear! They still have to do taxes!

"Helloooo?" calls a lilting voice, and Viktor stiffens in surprise. Yuri narrows his eyes, staring at the figure, which wobbles. Then the figure giggles. "Oh, wow, the lanterns turned on by themselves! Is it magic? That's amazing," the figure sighs.

Yuri puts his paw over his face. A drunk visitor. Just what he fucking needs.

The figure sweeps the hood of his cloak back, revealing pale skin and gleaming black hair, dark eyes twinkling behind glasses. An invisible servant sneaks the soaked cloak off him before it can drip any longer, and a fluffy blanket replaces it immediately, which makes the man sigh. The man is handsome from the point of view of anyone other than Yuri, who doesn't care, because Viktor is going to be _impossible_ and they are never going to get the taxes done while this visitor is here, let alone the rest of the year-end chores.

"No," Yuri says, before Viktor can do anything.

He's too late. Viktor tosses him onto a table and all but leaps from the balcony, prowling around the edge of the room to look at the man from all sides. The man twists, blinking wide, dark eyes at the shadowy figure, and Yuri's head thumps onto the table.

_Fucking hell._

"Hello?" calls the visitor, swaying. "Why are you moving around like that? Oh, is there a dance going on here?" He brightens and approaches Viktor quickly, which shocks everyone in the hall into stilling, invisible or not. The blanket falls off the visitor's shoulders, revealing a slim figure and, curiously, a tie wrapped around the man's head.

The visitor takes Viktor's hands, either not noticing or ignoring the furry claws, and smiles up at him. "Won't you dance with me? I'm Yuuri," he beams.

Viktor gasps, eyes sparkling with hope and wonder, and Yuri wonders if maybe, just maybe, this visitor might be their savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my dear friend Czarina and her amazing story [Brendan and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81858/chapters/109404). ;D


	26. Cake Thievery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@littlecopperfreckles](http://littlecopperfreckles.tumblr.com/): Viktuuri, midnight snack

Yuuri glances over his shoulder, then slowly opens the fridge. He flinches at the bright light but doesn't let it deter him. A few more inches, and...

"Yuuri," comes a voice from the darkness, and Yuuri shrieks and jumps away from the fridge. Just before the door shuts, the light falls on Viktor standing in the doorway, arms crossed. The light vanishes, and Yuuri blinks rapidly as his eyes adjust to the darkness. A moment later, light from the overhead floods the kitchen, and Viktor sighs.

"What's all this then?" Viktor asks, crossing the kitchen and catching Yuuri's hands. Yuuri avoids his gaze, his face flushing uncomfortably.

"I wasn't doing anything," he mumbles, and Viktor laughs.

"Oh, really? You weren't going for the [_ptichye moloko_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ptasie_mleczko) cake we made earlier? Must have been my imagination."

Yuuri sighs when Viktor pegs his goal instantly, lifting his gaze to look at Viktor. "I just wanted a bite..."

Viktor smiles and leans down a little, kissing Yuuri for a moment, before letting go of him. Yuuri stares at him as he crosses the room to the cabinet and pulls out two plates, then fetches the chocolate-covered treat from the fridge. Yuuri goes to his side, peering over his shoulder as Viktor cuts two generous slices, catching his wink. He takes the plate Viktor hands him, nonplussed.

"Might as well share, right? If we're going to have a midnight snack," Viktor tells him, and slowly, Yuuri smiles.


	27. Charmed By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@cloudycatcalamity](http://cloudycatcalamity.tumblr.com/): Victuuri Harry Potter AU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly bad Latin henceforth. Also based on [@witchsbane's wand ramblings](https://witchsbane.tumblr.com/post/162418622405/hey-i-was-linked-your-excellent-yuri-on-ice-hp-au).

Yuuri looks at the textbook, then back at his wand, then up at the sky with a sigh. It's his own fault for signing up for a Charms Mastery, since he can admit that he has the flare for it, but he lacks self-confidence enough that the charms sometimes don't stick. Last week the Ever-Twinkling Charm he placed on the inn's lamps faded in the middle of the biggest rush of the onsen season, even!

If he ever passes his Charm Mastery, it'll be nothing short of a miracle. With another sigh, Yuuri eyes his wand -- cherry wood, as is traditional, and dragon heartstring, which is decidedly _not_ \-- and flips back to the beginning of the spell, mumbling the incantation as he traces the movements again.

"Having trouble? Would you like a hand?"

Yuuri jumps and whirls around, clutching his wand tightly, and sucks in a sharp breath to see Viktor Nikiforov of all people -- Charms Master, Transfiguration Master, Defense Master, not to mention at least three other Masteries that Yuuri can't name off the top of his head, he's so flustered. He had known, maybe even hoped, that Viktor would be here in the academy, where Yuuri is studying under Mistress Lilia, but he had never dreamed he would actually meet him as he did three weeks ago. Since then, Viktor has done nothing but set Yuuri's nerves on fire, with his flirting and helpful attitude.

Viktor is tall, charming, and utterly at ease with his own fantastic self. Yuuri is nothing like him, which hurts a little, and he hitches a breath when Viktor steps closer, his interested gaze traveling to Yuuri's textbook.

Those pretty blue eyes light up, and Yuuri is lost. "Oh, the Everlasting Flames charm? How fun! May I see what you have so far?"

Yuuri swallows, takes a deep breath, and _does not stutter._ "If you want." Turning, he points his wand at the candle and thrusts it downward steadily, then back up. " _Flama duri!_ "

The candle lights up with a brilliant pink flame. Yuuri casts a wind charm wordlessly, and the candle blows out. He groans and covers his face -- of course he would fail in front of Viktor Nikiforov!

"Oh, I see what you've done," Viktor says, and then Yuuri is enveloped with warmth as Viktor steps up behind him and _presses close._ Yuuri nearly has a heart attack. "Here," Viktor says into his ear, and Yuuri can only allow Viktor to take his hand and point his wand at the candle once more.

"Turn your wand upward about five degrees, yes, like that," Viktor murmurs, his other hand holding Yuuri's arm gently. "Then move it downward and then back up, but in the smallest infinity symbol you can do. You want it to be steady, but also for it to last."

Then he lets go of Yuuri's hand -- but he doesn't move away. "Now you try."

Yuuri takes another deep breath, prays that he won't burst into flame on his own, and repeats the motions Viktor showed him. The candle lights up as the spell is cast, and Yuuri reluctantly casts another _Aero._

The candle doesn't go out.

"I did it," Yuuri whispers, then he turns to face Viktor and beams. "I did it, Viktor!"

Viktor grins back at him. "Good job, Yuuri!"


	28. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@renysen](http://renysen.tumblr.com): Victuuri alien isolation au (sry not sry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally misunderstood the prompt, which was supposed to be about _Alien: Isolation_ , the video game, _not_ about an alien in an isolation unit. Whoops. It was fun anyway???

The hallway where Command keeps the so-called “Extraterrestrial Life-Form” is long and dark, so Yuuri pushes up his glasses and flicks the switch on the wall upward. Eerie blue light floods the hallway in a distinct pattern, highlighting alcoves where cryogenic pods rest. Yuuri glances at his tablet interface, which shows the security systems as offline, then begins jogging down the hallway, passing pod after empty pod until he comes to the very last one.

The man inside isn’t human, that much is obvious, if the odd antennae jutting up from under his hair is any indication. Otherwise, the man looks fairly humanoid, even handsome if you lean that way.

Yuuri flushes a little at the thought and plugs a small drive into the pod’s controls, starting the unlocking sequence. A few minutes tick by, and then a hiss of air precedes the pod opening, the glass lid sliding to the side.

The alien moans pitifully, slumping and opening his eyes. Yuuri notices they are a vivid, eerie blue, before he catches the alien by the arm and pulls him upright.

“Careful, your majesty,” Yuuri murmurs. “We’ve still got to get out of here.”

The hallway is completely empty when the klaxons begin to ring.

In an underwhelming little house in the woods, Yuuri helps his charge into a creaking but comfortable bed. Prince Viktor of Hecatemia shivers and looks up at him, weakened by his ordeals and the trip to the safe house, but already looking leagues better than before.

“Thank you,” Prince Viktor whispers. “How did you…”

“Yuuri, High Paladin of the Hecatemia Order,” Yuuri murmurs with a bow.

Prince Viktor stares at him in shock, horrorstruck, his wide blue gaze fixed on Yuuri’s flat temples. “But your…”

“Removed so I could look human, your majesty,” Yuuri replies quietly. “I will have them reattached when we return home.”

Prince Viktor says nothing for the longest time, before reaching out and touching cool fingers to the bare skin where the faintest scars of Yuuri’s surgery remain. His gaze has hardened, and Yuuri is surprised to see it. “That you will,” is all Viktor says in reply, before sinking under the covers to rest.

Yuuri leaves him alone, his skin still tingling where Prince Viktor touched him.


	29. Matsuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@songstersmiscellany](http://songstersmiscellany.tumblr.com): Viktor/Yuuri plus anyone else from the verse you’d like to add: Enjoying a summer matsuri, yukata included.

“It’s _matsuri_ , Yuuri! マツリデス!” Viktor calls out to a passing family, who smile at his foreign accent. Yuuri shakes his head with a smile, tugging Viktor back around and pulling his obi up a little. Viktor leans into his touch, letting Yuuri do whatever he wants. Yuuri warms a little around the ears at their closeness, clearing his throat and stepping back.

“I’m just glad we found a _yukata_ to fit you,” he says, eyeing the lovely violet and gold _yukata_ that is far more feminine than is strictly traditional for a Japanese man, but it suits Viktor perfectly. It reminds him a little of Viktor’s costume at the last Worlds competition.

Yuuri’s own _yukata_ is a little plain, just like him, but Yuuri likes to think that the blue ombré suits him.

Viktor beams at him, catching Yuuri’s hand and holding on, which is something new from a few weeks past, and which still manages to make Yuuri blush. He ducks his head from the curious stares of those around them and pulls Viktor into the throng of people heading up the temple steps.

They reach the long walkway full of stalls and games, and Yuuri is gratified to see Viktor’s face light up. His eyes almost glow beneath the lantern light, and Yuuri sighs a little at his own luck.

“Ooh, what kind of food is that, Yuuri?” Viktor asks, pointing at a stall, and Yuuri slows obligingly.

“That’s _yakisoba_ , Viktor. Would you like some?”

“Yes!”

Yuuri dutifully goes to buy some, carrying it back to Viktor who glances between him and the paper plate, before opening his mouth invitingly.

Yuuri stares. Then, before he can lose his chance, he catches some with his chopsticks and brings it up to Viktor’s mouth, gently setting the noodles on his tongue. When Viktor swallows, so does Yuuri, his face aflame.

“That’s delicious,” Viktor says, not taking his eyes off Yuuri.

Yuuri glances up at him, not looking away for a long moment. He has always loved _matsuri_ , for the festive and oftentimes ethereal feeling of it, but the magic feels all the more real with Viktor here. He smiles a little and takes a bite using the chopsticks he just fed to Viktor, enjoying the way Viktor’s eyes widen.


	30. Nonsensical, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [xxxbladeangelxxx](http://xxxbladeangelxxx.tumblr.com): Can I please ask for a continuation of your sentinel au if possible? Or maybe something in the 'ice melts' verse with bamf yuuri? Thank you very much!

Far away, a crow has found something to chatter about, and Yuuri listens dreamily. He gets lost like this sometimes, when a new sound catches his attention and holds it, even in the sanctity of his home. He never had the house soundproofed, after all, unlike all the other upgrades he was forced to do when he bought the place. Tinted windows, untextured wood for the walls, simple tiling. The perfect place for a Sentinel, just about, even the location. The only complaint Yuuri has is that his house shares a fence line with another property.

Yuuri doesn’t like feeling caged in, and he’s even worse about his “territory.” It’s become almost unbearable ever since his fifth sense activated, but Yuuri makes do.

“Oh, dear, you’ve gone and heard something interesting, haven’t you? Yuuri, look at me.”

Yuuri turns at the prompt to stare at Viktor, the one saving grace of his humility. Viktor beams at him, setting one calming hand over Yuuri’s, anchoring him enough that the crow’s excitement no longer matters.

It’s been strange for Viktor to fit into his home like he belongs here, since Yuuri’s quiet, understated lifestyle doesn’t match the outgoing, cheerful man at all. Yuuri’s clothes and sheets are unnaturally soft, either worn down through years of washing or made specifically for Sentinels. Yet Viktor hasn’t once made fun of Yuuri’s threadbare clothes nor his mostly lacking kitchen, empty of interesting spices.

The most spice Yuuri can handle is what goes into katsudon. Sometimes he wonders what he’s missing.

“We’ll have to get some soundproofing for the walls, at least for your bedroom,” Viktor muses, drawing Yuuri’s attention back from his thoughts. “It shouldn’t take too long once we get that started.”

“Maybe,” Yuuri hedges, reluctant to allow construction workers into his home. His territorial instincts have been so much worse since that night two weeks ago.

Viktor smiles a little, squeezing his hand. “Only for your comfort, Yuuri. We could do some of it ourselves!”

That sounds a little better. Yuuri can’t believe his luck in getting Viktor Nikiforov of all people to be his guide. Yet Viktor has come to his house every day, never intruding on Yuuri’s space despite his bewildering presence, and Yuuri is tempted –- sorely tempted -– to keep Viktor here every night, too.

It would go a long way to ease his possessive worries that plague Yuuri every time Viktor leaves his sight.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, and the tone of his voice catches Yuuri with its hesitance. “Since I’ll be spending a lot of time here, do you think it would be okay if I brought my dog with me sometimes? She’s a sweetheart and very well behaved! Only she gets lonely without me, and I think you’d get along with her, and –”

“A dog?” Yuuri breathes, his eyes wide. “You have a dog?” His heart clenches, missing Vicchan all the more. Vicchan had died two years ago after moving to America with Yuuri, and Yuuri has never forgiven himself for it. His tiny pack, gone… He struggles for a moment to put his thoughts in order. “I mean, um… of course. I don’t mind.”

Viktor watches him for a moment, then squeezes his hand again. The feeling of his skin against Yuuri’s sensitive fingers drowns out the grief a little. “I’ll bring Makkachin over next time, then. It’ll be good for both of you.”

He smiles, and Yuuri slowly smiles back.


	31. Fantastic Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover requested by [@wakeanyday-blog](http://wakeanyday-blog.tumblr.com/), for my Crow-Upon-the-Sea!Yuuri to end up in my Melting Ice universe. It was pretty fun!

A cold nose pokes into his cheek, accompanied by a soft whine, and Yuuri sighs. "Makkachin, you should be downstairs," he mumbles, but he doesn't mind the invasion -- Makkachin is his favorite, of the three guests in his house. He reaches out to wrap an arm around Makkachin, but the poodle evades him, before barking loudly. Yuuri startles and sits up, fear racing in his heart.

"Shh! What if someone hears you?" Yuuri worries, holding out his hands, but Makkachin whines at him again before skittering out of the room.

It is then that Yuuri realizes that he is not in his room.

The room is nothing like he has seen before, with wide windows and sheer white curtains, the bed framed in a tall, angular metal setting, with little glass fixtures hanging from the ceiling. A blue blanket covers his body, and Yuuri stares down at it, not recognizing it. He doesn't know where he is.

Inhaling sharply, Yuuri flies to the window and looks past the curtains warily. Instead of the quiet woods outside his home, or indeed anything remotely Japanese, he sees an unfamiliar cityscape. In the distance, he can see Cyrillic script on billboards, signs.

_Russia?_

"Yuuri?" calls a familiar voice, and Yuuri whirls around in relief.

"Viktor, what is going on?" Then he stops short and stares, because this... is not Viktor.

This Viktor has long hair, and his eyes are glowing blue. The face is the same, the same kind eyes, but the darkened circles that have haunted Viktor's face for weeks are nowhere in sight. Viktor's clothes look comfortable, soft, with rich fabrics. Nothing of the worn clothes that still carry dark stains no matter how many times Yuuri washes them.

"Viktor?" Yuuri whispers. He doesn't understand what is going on.

"Oh, my," Viktor says, blinking several times. "I see why Makkachin was so upset... you're not my Yuuri, are you?"

The possessive words make Yuuri's heart lurch with the same soft, warm feeling that Viktor gave him when he kissed him. Even the voice is the same.

But this isn't Viktor.

Not-Viktor steps closer to him, a little carefully, as if afraid to spook Yuuri, who flinches back. The action seems to shock Not-Viktor, but then he frowns and strides across the room, taking Yuuri's wrist in his hand.

Yuuri jumps and tries to pull away, but Not-Viktor holds firm. His thoughts seem to fly over everything he is feeling, and all the while Viktor's glowing eyes stay fastened to his face. Viktor's eyes might be blue, but they glow green! And when did his hair get so long? And why are they not in Japan? If Yuuri didn't know any better, he would say he has stepped into an alternate reality. Given his research, he has seen quite a few forums that focus on conspiracy theories and 'alternative science' --

"Oh, you are clever, aren't you?" breathes Not-Viktor. Yuuri blinks up at him. "An alternate universe. Another timeline? But you're human, so it must be a world where the Underworld doesn't exist, or simply that Yuuri's family never became demons."

Demons?! Yuuri's anxiety doubles, and his breathing grows thinner with panic.

"But your Viktor is human, too, or mostly," Not-Viktor continues, tilting his head. His hair falls over his eyes, making him look unfairly attractive. Yuuri has seen pictures of Viktor, younger, with longer hair, and he doesn't think it is fair that this Not-Viktor is just as beautiful.

Not-Viktor's eyes light up, and he beams at Yuuri, with that same heart-shaped smile. The sight of it oddly relaxes him, and Yuuri slowly calms down, his near-panic attack fading.

"So... you're a d-demon?" Yuuri asks, hesitantly, and this Viktor brightens, then holds up a hand. A little whirl of blue -- energy? -- appears over his hand, sparkling like snow under the sun. A chill fills the air, making Yuuri shiver, before the cold disippates with the strange energy.

"Yes! Though not the terrifying sort that you're thinking of," Viktor says, his voice soothing. "More like a fantasy story. Why," he laughs, "it's almost as if we both belong to different fantasy stories! Yours sounds just as strange as my world does to you!"

"What a strange idea," Yuuri muses. But if he is here... then is this Viktor's Yuuri in _his_ place? And how will he get back?

"Oh, I think it must have been a mix-up of spells. Yuuri was playing around with magic last night, so he must have done something quite wrong. But it will be an easy fix, once I figure out what he did," Viktor says, smiling at him. Then he leans over and kisses Yuuri's forehead, making his heart race, before drawing him out of the room. Makkachin is waiting by the door, and after sniffing at Yuuri's hand, she licks his fingers. 

Viktor pauses by a large set of shelves, filled with many books that look unlike anything Yuuri has ever seen. "Would you like to help?" Viktor asks.

Yuuri pushes up his glasses. Research has always been his expertise, and he wants to go home -- to _his_ Viktor. "Yes, I would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851833/chapters/26757423).


	32. Atomic Blond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@linneakou](http://linneakou.tumblr.com/): Viktuuri Atomic Blonde AU

Viktor sighs deeply as he sits down at the bar, nursing a short glass that is nearly empty, his sharp eyes taking in everything hidden beneath the flashing lights of the club. His jeans are too tight and his shirt is clinging to his chest from the sweltering air, and really, after the harrowing evening he had, he deserves a night off.

He doesn't think he will get one, not if his friend has betrayed him. With a sigh, he signals the bartender for another drink, but before he can even catch the woman's attention, another drink appears at his elbow.

"Stoli on the rocks?" A Japanese man slides onto the bar stool next to Viktor, tilting his head with a flirtatious smile, and Viktor's lips curl up in amusement. Yuuri Katsuki, an agent from Japan, and someone whom Viktor should not be entertaining -- but damn is he pretty.

"You pay attention," Viktor murmurs, lifting the glass and touching it to his lips. No poison or drugs; just a harmless come-on. Yuuri grins at him, his dark eyes lined with heavy eyeshadow, enough for a night out. Viktor wonders what he would look like on his knees.

Yuuri's gaze drops to his lips, briefly. "I look for pleasure in the details."

A naive little spy, but a harmless one. Viktor shares a smile with Yuuri and drinks the gift, licking his lips with a little sigh. Yuuri's gaze is heavy on his skin, smoldering with intent, and though Viktor hasn't had nearly enough alcohol to make bad decisions, he thinks he might give in, this one time.

Yuuri brings something soft out into the open. It makes Viktor want to protect him.

"Speaking of which," Yuuri murmurs, "I've been dying to ask you a question." Viktor lowers his glass, curious, then stunned when Yuuri leans over to kiss him. He can't help but melt a little, savoring the soft touch of Yuuri's lips, his last hesitations falling before a surge of heat.

Viktor lets Yuuri take him away. Even if everything else crumbles around them, he wants to hold this memory close, bright and dear forever.


	33. Deserted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@cloudycatcalamity](http://cloudycatcalamity.tumblr.com/): Victuuri AU where they're long time acquaintances/coworkers/friends crushing hard on one another. Also they're stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere.

Yuuri raises a hand to block out the sun, squinting at the clouds in the distance. It looks like it might rain -- which would be a relief, considering the heat. The company, on the other hand --

"Yuuuuuuurrrrrrriiiiii! Where did you go? I found bananas!"

"I hate bananas," Yuuri mutters, then sighs and turns to make his way back into the jungle. Viktor lights up when he spots Yuuri returning to their little shelter, built out of odds and ends in a small cave. The nest that they created of reeds and dried grass is comfortable enough, but it's rather itchy on his back, and Yuuri hopes that help comes soon.

Why Viktor looks so happy to see him is beyond Yuuri, who has been cursing his luck every day. Never mind the fact that he hasn't bathed in six days, or that his once neat button-up shirt and tie are ruined, or that he's had to tear several pieces of his pants off to make ties for their shelter. (Viktor is hardly any better, but at least he pulls off the Survival Island theme with the same grace and beauty as he pulls off everything else.)

Yuuri, at least, is used to living in a country where the sun shines this much every day, not to mention he lives by the ocean. He tans as much as the next Japanese person, but Viktor is as white as can be and has already burned himself red. Despite this, Viktor usually insists on going shirtless, which is a danger to Yuuri's mental health.

It's completely unfair that he gets stranded on a desert island with his longtime crush, Viktor Nikiforov. Completely, totally unfair, because Viktor is gorgeous, and they have to spend every night sleeping within inches of each other, and Yuuri has barely been able to carry a normal conversation with him, let alone be a useful human being.

At the very least, Yuuri knows how to fish. So they haven't starved yet, and he did find that spring in the middle of the island.

If only Viktor's expensive phone hadn't died... then maybe the signal would have reached one of their coworkers.

Yuuri sighs and drops the fish next to Viktor, sitting down and taking out his small pocket knife. Viktor offers him a banana, and though his stomach turns slightly in revulsion, Yuuri takes it and eats it quickly, knowing he needs the nutrients more than he needs to be picky. Then he sets to cleaning the fish.

Viktor watches, chewing thoughtfully. His chest is bare as usual, but Yuuri can see a thin sheen of something shiny on his reddened shoulders -- which makes him stop and stare. Viktor notices his attention and beams, pointing to the coconuts Yuuri found the other day.

"I read somewhere that coconut oil is good for hydration! So I thought it might help my sunburn," Viktor says with a shrug, which surprises Yuuri. He hopes it works at least.

“That’s good,” Yuuri replies quietly, continuing his work. Despite his extraordinary failure to impress Viktor with his suave charisma (he has none), Yuuri is thankful that he is not alone in this mess – or worse yet, that Viktor is alone here. It’s also nice to be close to him, even if Viktor in this situation is nothing like Yuuri has known him, though they have worked together for years. Even though they technically worked different positions, Yuuri couldn’t help but admire Viktor, who worked hard every day despite everyone telling him that he should go to a different position.

A smile touches his lips. It would be even nicer if they were at home, safe and comfortable, but... if this is the end, then at least Yuuri has Viktor with him.

(Four days later, Yuuri hears a boat in the distance and feels nothing but relief. Two weeks after that, when they are out of the hospital, Viktor asks him out to dinner.)


	34. Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@selkiesou](https://selkiesou.tumblr.com/): How about another blast from the past? Viktuuri Pokemon AU? They can be trainers, coordinators, gym leaders what have you.

Yuuri hums, finishes processing the healing vortex, then pats the Furfrou gently. "There you go," he says with a smile, before sending her off to her trainer. The Furfrou was his last patient of the day, so now Yuuri can trudge home and collapse.

He pulls off his white nurse cap and slides it into the pocket of his apron, sighing as he hands the keys over to the night shift nurse. When he steps outside the Pokemon center, Yuuri finds a man waiting for him.

It is the trainer of the Furfrou he treated earlier. Yuuri blinks in surprise, stopping short, as the man straightens and smiles at him tremulously, the Furfrou's tail wagging when she hops up to greet him. Yuuri realizes suddenly that he recognizes the man -- the head of the nearest gym, Viktor Nikiforov!

"Hi, Nurse Katsuki," says the man, his eyes twinkling. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Makkachin. I'm Viktor."

"Makkachin?" Yuuri wonders, then realizes it is the name of the Furfrou. "Oh, um, of course. I'm glad her trainer is such a good person. If that is all, Mr. Nikiforov...?"

Viktor shakes his head, reaching out to take Yuuri's hand and laying his palm over it, warm and heavy. Yuuri stares down at their hands, then up at Viktor's face. "Actually, I was wondering if you would be interested in dinner? Makkachin really took a liking to you, and you've taken such good care of all my Pokemon before now..."

Yuuri realizes he is blushing. He hadn't realized that Viktor had known it was him that looked after all the Pokemon that come from the gym. "I, um --"

"Please say yes," implores Viktor, and beside him, Makkachin lets out a whine of _frou, furfrou!_

Yuuri can't resist them, not together. "Okay," he sighs, and he doesn't resist when Viktor leads him away, never letting go of his hand.


	35. Showdown, Nikiforov-Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [@moonbelowsea](http://moonbelowsea.tumblr.com/): Viktor/Yuuri: This town isn't big enough for both of us. Let's run away together!

The arid ground is hot beneath their boots, but neither Katsuki Yuuri nor Viktor Nikiforov, their eyes fastened on each other. Somewhere in the crowd, the “Ice Tiger of Russia” jeers, calling for the “old man” to “whip that other Yuri’s ass!” A smack resounds not long later -- Lilia Baranovskaya never approves of foul language.

Viktor ignores the mutterings from the crowd. He reaches to his hip where his gun rests, then slips past it to his pocket. With careful steps and bated breathes, he crosses the empty street to where Yuuri stands, thinking all the while that he could be shot -- but then, Yuuri never takes his eyes off him, his dark eyes glittering.

Viktor stops in front of him and smiles softly. What a world they live in -- that instead of celebrating Yuuri’s talent, the entire city has turned against him, in hopes that the famed Viktor Nikiforov, ace shooter and town sheriff, will defeat him.

Shows what they know.

"This town isn't big enough for the both of us, it seems," Viktor says, coming to a stop in front of Yuuri. The crowd mutters even more, their attention fixated on the couple.

Yuuri's lips twitch slightly, and he bows his head beneath his wide-brimmed black hat. Viktor loves the look of western attire on him -- he could stare at Yuuri all day. "It doesn't seem so," Yuuri replies after a moment. Then he sighs and opens his mouth, and Viktor just _knows_ that the next words Yuuri says will be something ridiculous, like 'I'll just leave.'

Not without Viktor, he won't.

He produces the small black box with a flourish, which makes Yuuri freeze. The crowd falls dead silent. Then Viktor drops to one knee and holds the box up, opening the box up to reveal a sparkling gold ring.

"Viktor," Yuuri whispers in shock. Viktor smiles at him.

"Let's run away together, Yuuri. Just you and me!"

Yuuri stares down at the ring, then at Viktor, then at the ring again. With a shaky nod, he agrees, staying perfectly still as Viktor slides the ring onto his finger.

"What the hell?!" Yurio calls out in shock. "You're supposed to shoot him!"

"I could never," Viktor declares, swinging Yuuri into his arms and whistling for his horse. "I love him!"

"Viktor, oh my god," Yuuri says with a bright blush, covering his face. Viktor is perfectly happy to ignore his protests -- he has all of forever to convince Yuuri he is right.


End file.
